all i ever need
by ohkim atau ohkimoh
Summary: ganti akun yang dulu gak bisa dibuka aku penulis Pride, Ego,Needs and selfish ways haha.. Jongin terlalu egois akan cintanya, cinta yang egois hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya... keegoisan yang parah!.. tpi keegoisan itu bkan tanpa sebab dia hanya ingin mempertahankan Sehun disisinya, Sehun adalah segala yang dia butuhkan.. how stupid you are Kim! hunkai,Hunhan,chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

All I ever need part 1

 **Author : laylaylay**

 **Main cash : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan. baekhyun. Kris Dll**

 **Gendre : sed, romance, tragedy, angst…..**

Bukankah air menumbuhkan pepohonan?

Bukankah rembulan menarik gelombang pasang?

Bukankah bintang-bintang menerangi langit?

Seperti kau harus terangi hidupku

Hari masih terlihat sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Jongin, seorang pria manis duduk menunggu. Cukup lama untuknya berdiam disebuah kursi taman menunggu Sehun, teman hidupnya yang lima tahun ini selalu menemani Jongin dimanapun dan kapanpun. Oh Sehun satu nama yang membuat harinya jauh lebih berwarna. Pria tampan,kaya,pintar,baik dan sempurna bagi pria Tan itu. Jongin merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun, Jongin tau dan mengerti bahwa diluar sana. Semua orang mendamba Sehun. Maka dari itu Jongin berusaha membuat Sehun selalu melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa lama?menyebalkan!" Ujar Jongin menatap Sehun yang sepertinya kelelahan.

"Kau tau sendiri aku sibuk. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih memprioritaskan dirimu dari semua hal penting dalam hidupku." Jawab Sehun seraya mendudukan diri disamping Jongin.

"Baik ini salahku. Mian,"

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Benarkah dikantor kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Hembusan nafas kesal terdengar lirih ditelinga Jongin.

"Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini? Berhenti mendengarkan gosip tak penting dari temanmu Jondae itu. Seharusnya kau mempercayaiku." Ujar Sehun jengah.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kau taukan." Jongin menunduk dalam. Akhir - akhir ini Jongin tau jika Sehun sedang banyak di gandrungi namja dan yeoja ditempat kerjanya. Jongin sudah berusaha untuk percaya pada Sehun. Namun kembali rasa takut itu menghantui saat Sehun jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

"Aku disini. Aku sudah beratus kali katakan padamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jongin terlihat menimbang - nimbang.

" Jauhi temanmu yang bernama D.O itu aku tidak suka. Dia sepertinya suka padamu."

"Hey dia sahabatku." Jongin menunduk. Sehun mengalah.

"Baik,aku akan menjauhinya. Kau bahagia? Mmm" ujar Sehun seraya mengusap lembut surai Jongin. Baginya Jongin adalah segalanya. Sebisa mungkin, jika dia bisa dia akan melakukan apapun yang Jongin minta.

"Benarkah? Geomao. Mmm mau permen?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Mereka menghabiskan sore itu bersama.

Jika kau butuh aku kapan saja

Kau tahu aku selalu di sisimu

Lihat, tak pernah kurasakan cinta ini sebelumnya

Kaulah satu-satunya yang kupikirkan

Dihari - hari berikutnya Jongin merasa dia kurang menjaga Sehun dengan benar. Dibenci bagaimana Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan orang lain dari pada denganya. Tanpa Jongin sadari dirinya memang terlalu mengekang Sehun dalam penjaranya.

" Sehun! Pulang tepat waktu. Kau taukan aku selalu menghawatirkanmu. Aktivkan juga handponemu. Jawab telpon dan pesanku. Arra!" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum paksa pada bibirnya. Awalnya dia senang dengan seluruh ke protektipan Jongin. Namun satu tahun ini dia merasa benar - benar jengah,kesal dan penat. Jongin tidak pernah mau mengerti jika Sehun juga butuh sedikit waktu untuk bebas.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pulang tepat waktu." Jongin tersenyum ceria. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk tinggal satu atap saat aniv yang ke 5,tahun lalu.

"Baiklah aku pergi, sampai bertemu." Ujar Jongin lalu memberi kecupan manis dibibir Sehun. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya termenung dalam semua fikiranya.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sehun. Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana dia menuntut ilmu. Yah jongin masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas diKorea. Dia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Kris. Namun Kris beberapa tahun silam memutuskan untuk menetap di Cina. Sedangkan Jongin masih bertahan di Korea karena Sehun.

Dengan langkah santai Jongin melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ada waktu 15 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Maka dari itu Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir kekantin hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus ditenggorokanya

"Hay Jongin, bolehkan aku duduk denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun teman dekat Jongin. Namja tan yang ditanyai hanya mendengus malas.

"Heh! Senjak kapan kau meminta izin padaku hanya untuk sekedar duduk." Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

" Mungkin sejak beberapa detik yang lalu." Balas Baekyun cuek. " Jongin bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sehun." Lanjut Baekhyun menatap Jongin serius.

" Baik. Seperti biasanya,wae? Tumben sekali kau menanyakanya." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Syukurlah, Chanyeol bilang kau sering bertengkar karena kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan itu. Kau taukan itu tidak baik. Siapa sih didunia ini diusianya yang masih muda seperti kita. Tapi dikekang belebihan. Kau tak maukan jika Sehun mulai kesal dan meninggalkanmu." Jongin diam. Jujur dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

" Yeah. Aku memang egois dan inilah aku."

"Hey jangan marah. Aku hanya memberi nasihat. Karena aku sahabatmu yang perduli !"

"Mmmm ya." Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Jika Jongin sudah begini. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kau tak mengerti betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku

Kubutuh dirimu dalam hidupku

Kaulah kebutuhanku

Tapi percayalah padaku, kau adalah segalanya

Yang membuat duniaku sempurna

Cintaku jelas, kau satu-satunya yang kulihat

Malam datang. Dan dua jam telah berlalu dari waktu pulang Sehun dan batang hidung Sehun belum terlihat juga. Padahal namja albino itu sudah berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu tapi mana. Entah untuk keberapa kali Jongin mengirimi pesan dan menelpon Sehun tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin kesal dia marah dan dia benci keadaan ini.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terdengar memecah keheningan sekaligus lamunan Jongin mengenai fikiran negatif tentang Sehun. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Dan Jongin sudah tidak perduli dengan semua alasan Sehun.

"Tuan pembohong sudah pulang. Bagaimana acara bersenang - senangmu." Ujar Jongin sarkasme. Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin. Jika Jongin sudah begini susah baginya mencoba menjelaskan. Jongin tak akan percaya.

"Maaf."

"TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERITI JIKA AKU MENGHAWATIRKANMU!" Bentak Jongin.

" Aku tau maafkan aku. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti jika aku memiliki privasi pribadi, aku janji tidak akan melakukanya lagi. Sudah jangan menangis."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggangkat telponku membalaspun tidak,wae? Kau sudah bosan padaku.! Kau bosan padaku?" Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa besar kau percaya padaku seperti aku percaya padamu. Walau aku tau semuanya pasti begini. Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk membuatmu mengeri."Ujar Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecut. Mungkin benar kata Baekhyun kalau cepat atau lambat Sehun akan meninggalkanya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa harus dia benar - benar membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut dihadapanya. Jongin merasa dia benar - benar dibutakan cinta. Dia akan melakukan apapun asal Sehun tak pergi.

"Aku membencimu." Ujar Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku. Sehun sekalipun tidak pernah mendengar Jongin bicara seperti itu.

"Jebal mian. Aku salah." Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun kasar.

"Pergilah keneraka!" Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang memantung menatap tubuh Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka dengan badan bergetar.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Sehun memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Dilihatnya tubuh Jongin yang membelakanginya. Sehun tau Jongin masih terjaga. Jongin akan sulit tidur jika sedang memiliki masalah. Dengan pelan Sehun menaikan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Lalu tangan kekarnya perlahan memeluk Jongin yang hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Kau masih marah?" Diam. Jongin hanya bisa diam, menatap celah jendela yang tak tertutup.

"Kau sedikit lebih kurus, jangan terlalu banyak fikiran. Kau taukan aku khawatir kau sakit."Ujar Sehun memperat pelukanya. Mengesap wangi rambut Jongin.

"Urusi saja urusan pentingmu." Jawab Jongin dingin.

"Kau yang penting untukku."

"Pembohong! Aku tau kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak wanita dan pria diluar sana yang bahkan lebih menarik dari pada diriku." Regut Jongin gusar.

"Mereka hanya teman - temanku Jongin. Kau tau sendiri. Apa aku harus hidup sendirian di kantor dan lingkungan luar mmm."

"Ak - aku hanya tidak suka. Mereka dekat denganmu." Sedih Jongin suaranya mulai sedikit serak.

"Oke. Aku akan menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Kau senang." Jongin terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dengan cepat Jongin mengubah posisi tidurnya menatap Sehun penuh curiga.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukanya." Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang tersengar meragukanya.

"Tentu demi Jonginku." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Mau permen?" Sehun tersenyum. Mengangguk. Dan kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam tautan yang menyenangkan.

Sehun termenung dalam diam. Memandang lelah riuh piuh jalan Seol dari atas gedung pencakar langit miliknya. Entah memangapa semakin hari Jongin semakin keterlaluan. Dia hanya ingin jongin percaya pada dirinya. Dan berhenti mengekang. Apa perlu Sehun mengambil tindakan tegas pada pria tan itu. Sehun merasa terisolir dari dunianya. Karena Jongin selalu menghalangi semua orang yang dekat denganya, dengan alasan takut jika Sehun berpaling. Ternyata lama kelamaan Sehun tak tahan.

"Hey apa yang sedang kau lamunkan eoh." Sehun berdeham lalu menyesap kopinya dan kembali menatap kota seol.

"Hanya beristirahat." Ujar Sehun.

"Boleh aku bergabung." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Santai saja. Disini tidak ada Jonginiemu."Lalu pria itu tertawa.

"Kau fikir itu lucu D.o?"

"Okey itu memang tidak lucu. Akhir - akhir ini kenapa kau menjauhiku mmm. Karena pria hitam itu? Hey! Ingat aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil. Kau tau, aku sakit hati loh. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin merebutmu darinya." Ujar D.o memandang kesal Sehun.

"Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja kau harus mengerti jika Jongin mungkin hanya sedang ketakutan. Kau taukan dia hanya punya aku diKorea. Jadi seperti itulah."Ujar Sehun seadanya. D.o mengangguk kecil berusaha memahami. Apalagi umur Jongin memang terlampau cukup muda.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku berusaha untuk mengerti, tapi tidak bisakah kau tak menjauhiku. Rasanya aneh sedari kecil kita bersama dan sekarang kau menjauhiku. Menyebalkan sekali." Jawab D.o menatap kesal Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat D.o merengut.

"Ngomong2, Sehun apa kau tidak merasa jika Jongin itu terlalu berlebihan? Bahkan dua minggu belakangan ini dia selalu datang kekantor. Padahal kalian satu atapkan. Bahkan dia menatap tajam diriku kau tau! Sebaiknya kau bertindak lebih tegas pada Jongin." Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan D.o, tanganya ia gunakan untuk memutar- mutar sendok didalam kopi. Sehun masih ingin bersabar untuk Jongin.

"Aku yakin Jongin akan berubah. Dia hanya sedang khawatir karena mungkin sekarang aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantor. Dulu sebelumnya aku bisa seharian menemaninya. Jadi yah Jongin akan terbiasa."

"Ya ya baiklah..." Jawab D.o malas. Bicara tentang Jongin pada Sehun hanya membuang waktunya.

Jika tentang dirimu kasih, aku mencandu kau seperti narkoba, tak ada rehab yang bisa menyembuhkanku... Kau menakjubkan...

Jongin tersenyum mendapati pesanan makanya telah tiba. Disebelahnya Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Pasalnya pesananya belum tiba - tiba padahal dia lebih dulu memesan sebelum Jongin.

"Bibi mana pesananku, kenapa si hitam ini duluan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil meminum air putih sekaligus. Sedang Jongin yang mendengar Baekhyun hanya mengacuhkanya.

"Sebentar, kau memesan makanan yang sulit dibuat." Baekhyun mendesah mendengar paman pemilik tempat makan yang memang sudah akrab denganya menyaut.

"Baekhyun!"Sapa seseorang. Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh mendapati kekasihnya Chanyeol yang melangkah santai kearah Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Hey kenapa lama sekali."Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menari kursi.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku belum melihat pesananmu diatas meja."Baekhyun mendengus dan berbisik ketelinga Chanyeol

'Paman disini tidak pernah olah raga sepertinya. Pelayananya payah. Masa aku sudah menunggu 1jam tidak datang2'bisik Baekhyun. Jongin menatap curiga kearah Baekhyun.

'Eoh benarkah padahal paman ini dulunya petinju kau tau baek,'

'Kau tau dari mana?' Jawab Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum.

'Merekakan orang tuaku Baekhyun.'

"+.+sungguh?" Baekhyun menatap malu pada Chanyeol.

"Huh! Jangan percaya kuping gajah itu Baek, kau tau sendiri paman ini hanya punya anak perempuan." Sela Jongin sambil mengunyah makananya kembali.

"Aisssssh Yeol! Kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Apa tertawa kau fikir lucu!" Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa memberi Viss pada Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin kesal.

" Chanyeol hyung, kenapa kau kemari. Ini bukanya masih jam kerja."

"Terserah padaku, aku bukan Sehun yang bisa kau atur!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaaa okey okey. Perusahaan Sehun memenangkan tender besar maka dari itu seluruh kariawan yang berada dibawah Stapku mengadakan pesta. Berhubung aku merindukan Baekyun jadi aku memilih pergi kemari. Mungkin sekarang Sehun sedang bersenang - senang disana. " Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak memanasi - manasinya!" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa seberapa posesifnya Jongin.

"Sial!" Umpat Jongin. Mendapati telponya tak diangakat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin khawatir.

"Sudah biarkan saja Jongin mungkin Sehun butuh sedikit hiburan." Ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin sibuk dengan handponenya. Namun Jongin tidah mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sehun kau dimana?"

"..."

"Tidak, bohong! Aku tau kau sedang berpesta!

"..."

"Chanyeol yang mengatakanya!" Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar namanya terselip diantara pembicara itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengelangkan kepala lalu menyantap makananya.

"..."

"Aku benar - benar membencimu!" Isak Jongin setelah itu mematikan handponenya yang berdering terus menerus.

Hanya kaulah yang kubutuhkan

Kasih, kau menakjubkan

Kaulah bidadariku, datang dan selamatkanlah aku

Sehun terlihat kebingungan pasalnya Jongin belum pulang. Padahal ini hampir tengah malam. Handponenyapun tidak aktiv. Sehun bertanya pada dirinya, apa salahnya datang kepesta perayaan kecil hanya untuk menunjukan keramahanya toh mereka hanya makan dan berkaroke. Kenapa Jongin jadi sesensitiv itu. Semua karena Park bermulut besar Chanyeol. Sehun mengeranng frustasi memijiti kepalanya yang mau pecah. Tiba - tiba handponenya berbunyi.

"Jongin?"

"Bukan aku Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Sebetulnya aku memberitahu Jongin diapartemenku agar kau tidak khawatir, aku tahu kau pasti sudah lelah. Tapi kau malah datang kemari," ujar Baekhyun prihatin melihat Sehun yang masih memakai pakaian kantor dengan wajah lesuh dengan Jongin diatas punggungnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan lebih khawatir jika Jongin. Tidak ada saat aku tidur."Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu hati - hati. Dan cepatlah istirahat." Sehun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap langkah Sehun sampai menghilang dibelokan.

"Jongin seharusnya kau tak meragukan Sehun dan berusaha mempercayainya."Guman Baekhyun pelan.

Kita bisa lakukan apa saja yang kau suka

Aku tahu kita berdua kita meluruskannya malam ini

Dinding-dindingmu terbangun tinggi

Aku tahu dari tatapan matamu

Satu minggu berlalu dan Jongin masih memendam rasa kesal pada Sehun. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab sapaan Sehun, rasanya sulit Jongin lakukan. Waktunyapun sekarang lebih banyak dia habiskan bersama Baekhyun, Jondae atau siapapun asal bukan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengalah, membiarkan Jongin dengan segala kemarahanya. Menunggu sampai Jongin menatapnya kembali.

"Kau masih marah pada Sehun?"Ujar Baekhyun menatap serius Jongin yang nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Hanya mendesah kesal.

"Begitulah."Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

" Hey, seharusnya kau mempercayai kekasihmu sendiri. Aku fikir Sehun tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak - tidak diluar sana. Kau tau bahkan dia datang tengah malam hanya khawatir jika tidak ada kau disisinya. Seharusnya kau mulai mencoba mengurangi sifatmu yang posesif itu." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit ragu dikalimat terakhir.

"Tidak ada jaminan Sehun tidak melakukan hal aneh diluaran sana. Dan aku tidak merasa berlebihan menjaga Sehun. Aku hanya ingin Sehun hanya memandang kearahku."

"Tapi tidak dengan membuatnya terkekang!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar membuatmu berhenti mempersalahkan ini." Terselip nada dingin disana.

"Jongin Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kekantor Sehun malam nanti, kau taukan disana akan diadakan pesta penyambutan relasi dari cina yang membuat perusahan Sehun menang dalam tender yang Chanyeol sempat ceritakan waktu itu. Kau tertarik? Jika Sehun tidak berbuat apa - apa seperti dugaanmu. Biarkan Sehun bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bagaimana?" Jongin tampak menimbang - nimbang.

"Deal"

"Deal"

Musik mengalun indah dari beberapa pemain biola ahli. Sepatu - sepatu indah terlihat menapaki lantai dimana pesta diselengarakan. Beberapa orang terlihat becanda gurau.

Jongin menatap jam ditanganya. Beberapa kali memperhatikan jalan. Bosan menunggu Baekhyun yang memang mempunyai jam karet dihidupnya atau setengah waktunya itu dia habiskan untuk membenarkan eyleinernya Jongin tak tahu pastinya.

"Sttttt oy Jongin ayo masuk!" Dengan malas Jongin memasuki mobil bercat merah milik Chanyeol.

"Aku hampir membatakalkan semua ini. Karena kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama. Keterlaluan." Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terlihat kesal.

"Jongin kenapa tidak pergi dengan Sehun saja?" Jongin bungkam alasan apa yang harus dia katakan. Tujuan utamanya pergi ke pesta karena ingin memata - matai Sehun. Dan Chanyeol tidak harus tahu tentang ini.

"Jongin sedang memiliki masalah dengan Sehun. Dan karena Jongin bosan berdiam diri dirumah aku mengajaknya bersama kita. Jangan beritahu Sehun tentang ini jika kau tidak ingin menambah masalah, ne Yeol." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada serius yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

" Arra arra. Aku tidak akan buka mulut karena ini 'rahasia' benarkan."

Sehun berusaha seramah mungkin dengan semua tamu yang hadir. Tidak mungkin mendiamkan orang - orang bermuka penjilat ini. Jujur Sehun kurang suka pesta dia lebih suka menghabiskan malam ini bersama Jongin dan film - film kesukaan namja tan itu. Hari ini dia merasa jauh dengan Jongin. Dan dia rindu.

"Oh Sehun," suara yang tak asing terdengar ditelinganya.

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi." Lanjutnya ceria. Sehun menyambut dengan senyuman.

"Xi Luhan."Ucap Sehun. Pria ini sudah menjadi patner kerjanya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Luhan adalah orang terpenting yang membuat prusahaan Sehun ada pada masa keemesanya. Tanpa dana yang diberi Luhan mungkin prusahaan Sehun sudah diambang kehancuran. Bukan hanya itu Luhan juga adalah orang yang banyak membuat Sehun belajar mengurus perusahaan dengan baik. Sosok teman dan hyung yang sempurna untuk Sehun.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? Dua bulan tidak bertemu. Rasanya aneh." Ujar Luhan riang. Sehun terkekeh.

" Seperti yang kau lihat masih sama seperti terakhir kita bertemu." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

" Tidak kau terlihat berbeda. Terlihat semakin kurus kau pasti lelah karena prusahaan bertambah pesat membuatmu bertambah sibuk. Kesehatan nomor satu hun jangan sampai terabaikan."

"Geomao sudah mengawatirkanku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah berada di tempat pesta diadakan cukup ramai memang. Baekhyun memutuskan membawa Jongin ketempat yang lengang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diajak berbicang oleh beberapa orang - orang penting itu.

Jongin menegak vodka yang disediakan disana. Menatap sekeliling, dan beberapa kali mendesah kecewa tidak mendapati Sehun diantara ramainya orang - orang. Sementara Baekhyun malah sibuk mencicipi beberapa makanan disana.

" Mian. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar seorang pria yang menyenggol tangan Jongin dan membuat bajunya sedikit basah.

"Gwenchana," ujar Jongin menatap kembali kedepan berusaha menemukan Sehun.

"Kau. Kim Jonginkan. Ternyata benar." Ujar pria yang kini merubah suara intonasinya menajadi sedikit ketus.

"Ya. D.o sii, " ujar Jongin setelah menyadari bahwa kyungsoo yang menyenggol tanganya.

"Hey, kau terlihat kesal melihatku. Aku ini hanya sahabat Sehun dan kau tidak usah merasa terancam. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki Suho. Arra. Satu lagi panggil aku hyung!" Baekhyun yang ada didekat Jongin menatap aneh D.o yang tiba - tiba berbicara seperti itu pada Jongin.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Balas Jongin. Membuat D.o kesal.

"Jika kau mencari Sehun aku melihatnya berduaan dengan Luhan diujung sana. Patner Sehun satu tahun lalu, dan kurasa dia lebih cocok bersama Sehun ketimbang bocah sepertimu." Jongin mengepalkan tanganya. Baekhyun mengusap bahu Jongin dan D.o hanya tersenyum menang. Lalu meninggalkan Jongin

"Jangan terbawa emosi. Luhan hanya patner kerja Sehun." Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sehun berada. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun melangkah tergesa segera mengikutinya perasaanya tidak enak.

.

.

.

Jongin berharap semua seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dan semua akan baik - baik saja. Rasanya aneh melihat orang dicintainya bermanja - manja pada orang lain yang disebut sebagai patner kerja . Lebih aneh lagi dengan perkataan Luhan dipodium, -karena yahh, pesta ini khusus dibuat untuk Luhan- dengan gamblangnya mengatakan mereka telah bersama membangun perusahan selama setahun ini. Dan itu berarti selama ini mereka selalu bersama saat Jongin tak berada disisi Sehun. Jongin kesal, dan dia marah. Entah dorongan dari mana saat kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang menerima kue dengan senyum dibibirnya, dan dengan tanpa bisa Baekhyun tahan. Jongin melayangkan satu pukulan telak dirahang Luhan membuat kue besar itu jatuh dan mengenai Luhan. Semua orang terkejut termasuk pria albino yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Apa yang kau LAKUKAN!" Panas,perih dan sakit saat Sehun melayangkan satu tamparan keras dipipi Jongin. Membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Jongin menunduk dalam. Baekhyun mengaga dan Chanyeol dan D.o berusaha melerai dan membantu Luhan.

"Panggil petugas keamanan. Bawa dia pergi." Teriak Sehun. Jongin mendongkak menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sehun~aa" lirih Jongin. Tubuhnya sudah diseret.

"Itu pelajaran untukmu." Ucap Sehun menatap nyalang Jongin. Dengan kasar Jongin menyentak tangan petugas itu lalu berlari disusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara itu Sehun segera membantu Luhan meninggalkan semua kekacawaan ini. Dan akhirnya D.o yang menghendel semuanya.

" Terimaksih tumpanganya hyung."

"Jongin kau yakin tidak ingin menginap dirumahku."Ujar Baekhyun prihatin melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Aniya. Aku masuk," dengan kalimat itu Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku takut mereka bertengkar lagi. Kau taukan Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Kali ini Jongin benar - benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak marah. Dia memukul Luhan didepan semua orang. Jika sampai Luhan menarik dana dan memutuskan kerja. Matilah Sehun."

"Yeol ucapanmu itu memang benar. Tapi kau tidak bisa menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Jongin." Sewot Baekhyun.

"Okey ini semua salahku. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan berdoa tidak akan ada hal buruk, ne." Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Dan mereka meninggalkan apartemen Sehun dengan kegundahan.

Jongin menemukan dirinya lagi - lagi tertidur diruang tengah karena menunggu Sehun pulang, untuk ke empat harinya Sehun tak pernah menginjakan kakinya diapartemen itu. Jongin sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Bahkan untuk menginjakan kakinya di perusahaan Sehunpun Jongin tak berani.

Sepulang kuliah biasanya Jongin akan menunggu Sehun didepan perusahaan Sehun hingga larut, menunggu sosok Sehun keluar. Kali ini Jongin tak menunggu Sehun sendiri. Karena ada Baekhyun yang memaksa menemani Jongin. Walau berkali - kali Jongin menyuruh Baekhyun pulang tapi pria mungil itu tetap keras kepala.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menguap dan mengucek2 mata sipitnya namun Jongin tetap betah menunggu.

"Jongin bukankah itu Sehun?" Ujar Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar - lebar tak percaya melihat Sehun tertawa dengan Luhan dan memasuki mobil Sehun. Dan demi Tuhan Baekhyun melihat Sehun melirik kearahnya dan Jongin. Mobil Sehun melintasi Jongin begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

" Sehunaaa... Oh Sehun." Teriak Jongin berusaha mengejar mobil Sehun yang melaju cepat.

"Cukup Jongin kita pulang!"

" Tidak Sehun pasti kembali."

" Dia tidak akan kembali. Sekalipun dia kembali dia akan mengacuhkanmu. Kita kembali besok." Jongin mengangguk pasrah. Jujur sakit sekali melihat Sehun seperti itu. Sakit rasanya benar-benar perih. Jongin belum siap melepas Sehun.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemenya. Hembusan nafas ia keluarkan. Perutnya sakit karena memang beberapa hati ini nafsu makanya hilang. Setelah melepas sepatu Jongin berniat mengambil air minum namun pergerakanya berhenti kala melihat pria yang sangat dia rindukan tengah fokus menonton acara tv tanpa menghiraukan kehadiranya.

"Sehunaa,"ucap pelan Jongin. Namun Sehun acuh. Bahkan seperti tak sudi melihat wajah Jongin.

"Sehun aku ak - u ingin meminta maaf atas semua perbuatanku. Aku memang keterlaluan."

"Apa dengan kata maaf semua akan baik - baik saja."Ujar Sehun datar.

"Mian,"

"..."

"Mianhe."

"Pebaiki sikapmu!"

"Hik..."

Selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini Sehun berubah Sehun seperti bukan Sehun yang Jongin kenal. Tak pernah ada sedikitpun waktu yang Sehun luangkan untuk Jongin. Tapi Jongin tak pernah berani meminta apapun pada Sehun. Jongin sadar jika Sehun masih sangat marah padanya dan Jongin berusaha menerima semua konsekuensinya, walau harus rela melihat Sehun bersama setiap saat dengan Luhan disampingnya. Walau begitu Sehun tidak pernah menolak semua permintaan Jongin jika lelaki Tan itu minta. Sehun hanya tidak bisa menolak.

" Mau kemana?" Ujar Jongin yang mendapati Sehun tengah mematut diri dikaca.

"Pergi dengan Luhan," Jongin mengangguk kecil. Lalu menaiki ranjangnya menggulung diri dalam selimut. Dan Sehun tau Jongin sedang menangis.

"Aku ingin kau belajar dari kesalahan Jongin." Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menikmati makanan sambil menunggu kedatangan Jongin yang sejak setengah jam lalu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Yeoli, aku merasa kasihan pada Jongin. Aku fikir Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Mungkin Sehun hanya ingin membuat Jongin jera dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran jika hidup itu tidak selalu seperti yang dia mau."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa itu termasuk dalam rencana membuat Jongin jera. Aku jadi tidak suka dengan Sehun. Dia keterlaluan kekasih mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain."

"Kalau Soal Luhan aku juga setuju denganmu, aku fikir Luhan menyukai Sehun. Bahkan kariawan banyak yang mengosipkan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ya-" Chanyeol berhenti berkata saat dengan begitu saja Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"Lanjutkan, aku baik - baik saja." Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang terlihat kacau.

" Jongin aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu. Ini kesukaanmukan." Jongin tersenyum menerima makanan itu. Air mata mulai mengalalir dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar hik.." Jongin melahap makananya dengan hati perih. Dia ingin terlihat tegar namun semuanya sia - sia. Jongin hanya bisa berpura - pura tersenyum walau dia tahu air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Jika kau sedih kau keluarkan saja. Kami ada untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu Jongin."Ujar Chanyeol Jongin mengelang.

" Aku baik - baik saja, tidak usah mengasihaniku. Aku hanya lapar. Kalian taukan orang lapar kadang bertingkah aneh." Jongin kembali menghabiskan makananya sampai tak tersisa lalu pergi ninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa kata. Jongin butuh Sehun untuk menenangkanya. Tapi Sehun dimana? Sehun mungkin tak bisa menenangkanya kali ini.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, saat suara bell terdengar mengusik telinganya. Dengan langkah hati - hati Jongin melihat orang yang memijit bell. Hatinya mencelos melihatnya. Dengan perlahan jongin membukakan pintu, bau alkohol menguar begitu saja. Saat kedua orang yaitu Luhan dan Sehun masuk dengan Luhan digendongan Sehun.

"Aku tak kuat membawanya pulang. Jadi aku membawanya kemari. Kau tidak keberatankan?" Jongin mengelang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun membawa Luhan yang tertidur kekamar Sehun dan Jongin. Karena kamar satunya sudah dibuat gudang oleh Sehun.

Jongin termenung cukup lama sebelum memutuskan menyalakan tv. Mata Jongin memerah namun berusaha tetap menahan air matanya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Sehun melihat Jongin menatap serius tv didepanya.

" Aku sedang ingin bergadang. Kau tidur saja didalam."Balas Jongin tanpa menatap Sehun. Setelah itu Jongin mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup. Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Air mata itu akhirnya menetes juga.

"Appo,"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama satu bulan lebih ini Jongin meminta sesuatu pada Sehun. Permintaan sederhanan hanya menemani melihat sunset disungai Han dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Namun hari itu adalah hari dimana Luhan berulang tahun dan Sehun melupakan janjinya padahal Jongin sudah menunggu hingga dia akhirnya melihat sunset itu dengan penuh air mata sendirian ditengah dinginya angin malam. Salah satu teman Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin menangis sendiri disungai Han merasa perihatin apalagi ini sudah hampir malam hari. Dan akhirnya teman Baekhyun menghubungi pria mungil itu. Dan disinilah Baekhyun menemani Jongin yang masih menangis.

" Yeol! Katakan pada teman brengsekmu si Sehun. Untuk segera datang kesungai Han. Cepattttt!" Baekhyun mematikan handponenya setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol yang pasti sedang bersama dengan Sehun.

Setengah jam berlalu Sehun datang, namun anehnya dia dengan tanpa dosa membawa Luhan bersamanya, hati Jongin semakin sakit dan Baekhyun semakin geram dengan Sehun.

"Brengsek! Sialan!" Umpat Baekhyun. Sebelum tanganya memukul Sehun. Chanyeol datang dan memisahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Kepalanya pusing serasa mau pecah. Sehun datang meraih tangan Jongin mendudukanya dibelankang kursi kemudi. Luhan memandang tidak suka kearah Jongin. Dan Jongin sudah cukup lelah untuk menanggapi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja, menyusahkan. Kau ingin membuat aku terlihat buruk di mata orang lain." Sepanjang perjalana Sehun memarahinya dia rindu Sehun yang menenangkanya. Luhan tersenyum melihat Jongin menangis lagi.

"Kapan kau bisa belajar dewasa."

" Berhenti disini," parau Jongin.

"Aku belum selesai Kim Jongin."

"Berhenti."

"DIAM!" Bentak Sehun.

"Berhenti atau aku melompat!" Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya karena Sehun tau Jongin orang yang nekat. Saat mobil berhenti Jongin segera keluar dari dalam mobil berjalan cepat dengan linangan air mata.

"Kau fikir kau mau kemana hah?! Mengadu lagi begitu." Ujar Sehun yang kini ada dibelakang. Jongin membalikan badanya menghadap Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun berhenti dipingir jalan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali seperti dulu. Apa kau tak pernah melihat jika aku berusaha berubah. Kau bersama Luhan aku tak marah kau membentakku aku tak marah. Tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan! Sehun. Aku menunggumu seharian dan Kau mencaci makiku didepan selingkuhanmu. Kau fikir aku tak memiliki hati. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bahagia. Apa harus aku pergi dari hidupmu. Itukan maumu. Kau ingin aku pergi." Isak Jongin. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin datar.

"Terserah lakukan sesukamu aku tak perduli." Jongin meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sehun membalikan badanya meninggalkan Jongin.

"Mian Sehun. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu" Lirihnya

BRAKKKK!

"Andwe KIM JONGINNNNNNNNNN" teriak Baekhyun histeris begitu juga Chanyeol.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memerah karena perasaan takut tiba - tiba menyerangnya dengan ragu Sehun membalikan badanya. Sehun merasa dunianya menghilang.

"Andwe Jongin."Lirihnya segera berlari menghampiri Jongin yang bersimbah darah. Dadanya sesak dan Sehun benar2 ketakutan. Jongin tak mungkin meninggalkanyakan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bukan ini bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi."Sehun memeluk erat Jongin dalam pangkuanya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat.

"Mian~ Sehun, jangan menangis ne,kau harus bahagia." darah terlihat mengalir dari mulut Jongin. Baekhyun yang datang segera merebut Jongin dari Sehun. Namun Sehun tetap memeluk Jongin.

"Settttts jangan bicara. Aku tidak akan menangis. Kau taukan aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu. Sabar sebentar lagi bantuan datang." Pelukan semakin erat saat darah semakin banyak merembes disela - sela tanganya.

"Bertahan. Sebentar lagi"bisik Sehun mencium kening Jongin.

"Brengsek ! Semua karena kau! Sialan!"Ujar baekhyun, Sehun tak perduli tentang apapun baginya hanya ada Jongin yang dia utamakan. Luhan yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Dan Chanyeol sibuk menelpon pihak rumah sakit.

"Jongin kau taukan aku selalu disisimu. Bertahanlah. Bentar lagi." Bisik Sehun semakin lirih. Sehun membenahi rambut Jongin. Dan Jongin mengusap lembut pipi sehun.

" Semua akan baik - baik saja Jongin." Setelah itu Sehun mendengar erangan halus Jongin.

I hope you RCL


	2. Chapter 2

All I ever need part 2

 **Main cash : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan. baekhyun. Kris Dll**

 **Gendre : sed, romance, tragedy, angst…..**

Dimatamu,difikiranmu,cinta sedang digambar, meskipun kita terpisah, meskipun kita tersembunyi cinta adalah dirimu.

Kuharap kerinduan yang datang bersama angina dapat memberitahumu tentang hatiku.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya, Sehun merasa dirinya sendirian, walau sebenarnya ada Chanyeol yang menepuk pundaknya berusaha menenangkan. Sehun bahkan hanya bisa diam saat Baekhyun melayangkan beberapa pukulan ditubuhnya. Dia diam dan berusaha tak menangis, dia ingin Jongin tahu bahwa dia selalu memenuhi apa yang Jongin inginkan. Ruangan itu sejak 3jam yang lalu tak menunjukan apapun lampu operasi masih menyala. Demi tuhan Sehun merasa ketakutan. Selamatkan Jongin, Sehun hanya bisa berdoa.

Sehun membuka matanya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Senyum pedih tercipta. Dengan pelan mengusap tangan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi. Jongin, bagaimana harimu. Apa kau tidak bosan selalu tertidur seperti ini?"

"Padahal matahari terlihat menyenangkan. Kaukan paling suka lari pagi." Sehun terkekeh.

"Cepat bangun aku merindukanmu."Ucap Sehun lirih. Jongin dinyatakan koma, kemungkinan Jongin akan hidup sangat kecil. Belum lagi beberapa patah tulang yang dideritanya. Membuat Sehun benar - benar terpukul.

CKLEK

"Sehun sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan menjaga Jongin." Ujar Kris. Kakak Jongin ini segera terbang keKorea saat dia tau jika Jongin mengalami kecelakaan.

"Andwe. Aku ingin bersama Jongin."

"Kau lelah Sehun."

"Aku baik - baik saja." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Jangan terlalu berharap. Kau harus siap dengan kemungkinan yang ada." Lirih Kris berusaha mencegah air matanya keluar.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, ge. Jongin pasti sembuh." Nadanya terdengar emosi.

"Tapi ini sudah 2 TAHUN SEHUN!" Balas Kris menyerah. Dia sudah rela tuhan mengambil Jongin. Dia merasa tersiksa melihat Jongin terbujur kaku hanya dibantu alat - alat rumah sakit.

"Apa? Kau menyerah. Baik anggap saja Jongin sudah mati. Tapi aku tetap akan disini menunggunya, aku akan menanggung semuanya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku. Aku bisa sekarang juga membawa Jongin jauh darimu."Acam Kris. Namun Sehun tak perduli.

"Jongin - ah aku akan tetap bersamamu." Lirih Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin . Kris mengerang frustasi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sehun aku tidak mau kau terlalu berharap."

Cinta adalah moment,hari,moment saat dirimu datang

Kau memenuhi pandanganku,kau memenuhi hatiku dan aku terus memikirkanmu

Cinta adalah moment,hari,moment saat dirimu datang…

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengunjungi Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka juga sudah menyerah. Mereka berusaha membujuk Sehun agar memutus semua alat bantu Jongin. Namun hasilnya Sehun marah besar. Sehun tak lagi berkerja atau melakukan rutinitasnya dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit menemani Jongin. Menunggu Jongin.

"Baik jika kau menolak, tapi setidaknya biarkan kami menjaga Jongin. Perusahaan membutuhkanmu Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol berharap jika Sehun setuju.

"Ada D.o, Luhan dan Kau. Yang bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi kami juga butuh dirimu. Sehun,"

"Aku tidak perduli," balas Sehun datar tak sedikitpun sudi menatap Chanyeol. Sehun benci semua orang yang memaksanya melepas Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau kelelahan Sehun. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, beistirahatlah biarkan aku dan Chanyeol sekali - kali merawatnya." Bujuk Baekhyun

"Lihatlah aku masih sehat. Dan aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menggantikanku menjaga Jongin." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semogga tuhan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sehun jaga kesehatanmu, aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian dengan Baekhyun." Setelah mengucapkan kalimata itu dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali pada dunianya.

"Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Perusahaan sedang sangat sibuk terlebih dengan tidak ada kehadiranmu disana. Luhan menitipkan salam padamu dan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa ikut kemari karena dia merasa bersalah dan terlalu malu untuk bertemu denganmu." Sehun terdiam sesekali memainkan jemari Jongin.

"Apakah ada perkembangan mengenai kondisi Jongin." Lanjut orang tersebut. Sehun tersenyum sedih.

"Masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu D.o, terimakasih. Karena sudah mengurus Oh grup dengan baik. Jika tidak ada kau mungkin semuanya akan semakin sulit. Katakan pada Luhan. Dia tidak bersalah semua ini salahku."

"Sehun kau tidak boleh putus asa. Aku tahu Jongin mungkin juga sedang berjuang untuk kembali. Sama sepertimu yang berjuang untuk kesembuhan semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu biarkan itu menjadi pelajaran."

"Tentu aku akan bertahan. Tapi kenapa rasanya semakin hari aku merasa lebih ketakutan. Semakin hari aku merasa Jongin semakin jauh. Aku bahkan tak bisa jauh darinya. D.o aku," Sehun tak sanggup berucap dihanya bisa menundukan kepala mengeratkan peganganya pada Jongin.

"Tenangkan fikiranmu. Mungkin perasaan itu mucul karena kau terlalu memikirkanya. Sekali - kali kau perlu menenangkan fikiranmu. Tapi Sehun sebenarnya kenapa Jongin bisa seperti ini"Sehun terdiam cukup lama memandang bersalah pada sosok Jongin yang tertidur damai. Dadanya sesak bahkan setiap tarikan nafas terasa menyakitkan jika mengingat kenapa Jongin begini.

"Dia menabrakan dirinya karena aku."

Tutup matamu, tutup telingamu, aku merasakan cinta…

Meskipun aku tak dapat menangkapmu meskipun aku tidak dapat memelukmu…

Cinta adalah dirimu…

Malam itu hujan lebat, saat dimana alat pendeteksi Jantung Jongin bergerak lemah dan orang - orang berbaju putih itu berbondong memasuki ruangan dimana Jongin berada. Sehun terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar, air matanya hampir terjatuh tapi Sehun tetap berusaha bertahan. Dengan khawatir Kris menenangkan Sehun yang tampak frustasi. Tepat pukul 11 malam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun, untuk berbagi beban. karena dia tahu seberapa terpukulnya Sehun. Pemuda albino ini bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkata dia baik - baik saja saat ini. Sehun tak mau bicara, tidak melirik sedikitpun kopi hangat yang dibelikan Baekyun, dia hanya diam dan menunggu Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih berada diruang ICU. Dokter belum memperbolehkan siapapun membesuknya.

Pukul 3 pagi Jongin dipindahkan keruang rawat. Semakin hari tubuh Jongin semakin drop tak terlihat perkembangan. Maka dari itu dia mengalami serangan mendadak pada tubuhnya yang kekurangan anti body.

Sehun segera mendatangi kamar dimana Jongin berada. Dengan bergetar Sehun membuka ruangan yang terasa dingin itu. Mendekati sosok yang masih enggan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jongin kau sedang membuat lelucon eoh? Dengan masuk ICU kau membuat candaan, dengan masuk ke ruangan itu kau membuatku khawatir. " Ujar Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!"

"Jangan lakukan lagu kau ... Kau membuatku hapir mati rasanya."

"Jongin aku tak kuat. Mian karena sekarang aku menangis."

"Jebbal... Bangunlah... Aku setiap hari merasa ketakutan..." Sehun merangkak mendekati tubuh kaku itu, memeluknya dan menangis disana.

"Takut kau benar - benar pergi. Jebbal bangun."

Chanyeol,Kris dan Baekhyun yang akan memasuki kamar Jongin terhenti. Baekhyun memantung dengan air mata menggantung dipelupuk matanya. Baekhyun memilih pergi dari pada melihat adegan menyedihkan ini. Sementara Chanyeol dan Kris dengan pelan meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis, memberi waktu untuk Sehun mengeluarkan kesedihanya.

Kuharap kerinduan yang tersembunyi dicahaya mentari dapat memberitahumu tentang hatiku…

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Jongin masih tetap Jongin yang terbaring. Dan Sehun tetap menjadi Sehun yang menunggu Jongin tanpa lelah.

Saat matahari bersinar terang, angin berhembus halus dan burung berkicau gembira serta daun yang turun berguguran. Tapi mengapa semua tak terlihat indah dan menyenangkan. Semua terlihat sama saja, tak berarti.

"Tak terasa bukan ini sudah lima bulan. Kau tahu Sehun, ini musim gugur. Musim kesukaan Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun sambil merapihkan bekal makanan yang sengaja dia bawa untuk Sehun tentunya. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan Sehun, namun Sehun tak pernah mau. Karena Sehun tak mau mengecewakan Jongin. Bukankah Jongin tak suka dengan orang yang mendekati Sehun. Dan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Krislah yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengontrol kesehatan Sehun.

"Mmm, benar ini musin kesukaanya. Wajahnya akan seperti anak kecil saat melihat bagaimana daun - daun itu berjatuhan. Dia suka sekali melihatnya." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Menatap keluar melihat bagaimana daun - daun berguguran.

"Jongin kau tau tidak, sekarang sudah musim gugur. Cepat buka matamu. Daun - daun itu dan aku menunggumu."

Sehun menatap perih keluar jendela. Berharap dimusim ini dia bisa lewati semua dengan senyum Jongin bersamanya, hanya berharap. Sehun ragu, semua akan terjadi seperti inginya. Apa musim gugur ini akan berakhir dengan Jongin yang setia menutup mata seperti dua tahun ini. Sehun hanya berharap...

Sehun meragu saat tanganya memegang handel pintu. Dadanya berdegup lebih kencang mungkin 2x lipat dari biasanya. Bahkan rasa lelah tak terkira terasa tak berarti, saat dengan gamblang Baekhyun berkata pada saluran telpon jika Jonginya sadar dari koma. Sehun merasa tuhan telah mengembalikan hidupnya. Mengembalikan Jonginya. Maka layaknya orang kehilangan akal Sehun berlari - larian terkadang menghadang pejalan kaki agar cepat sampai ditempat dimana hidupnya kini berada.

"Jongin~ah" Sehun tersenyum cerah mendapati Jongin yang masih terbaring ringkih di atas tempatnya. Berbincang dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu pula dengan yang lainya namun tidak bagi Jongin dihanya mengalihkan pandanganya. Engan menatap Sehun. Karena hatinya sesak tak tertahankan, jika melihat Sehun.

"Jongin, aku merindukanmu."Ujar Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. Namun Jongin tak memberikan reaksi apapun selain tatapan dinginya. Hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol,Kris dan Baekhyun resah.

"Jongin wae~" ujar Baekyun yang ada disisinya. Jongin tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namja tan itu menarik tangan yang digenggam Sehun lalu menggunakanya sebagai penutup mata.

"Pulanglah Sehun, kau pasti lelah." Kata Jongin membuat Sehun diam membeku.

"Aniya, aku baik - baik saja. Aku ingin menjagamu."

"Tapi aku yang tak ingin kau jaga, Sehun." Ujar dingin Jongin. Jika boleh jujur Sehun merasa sangat perih hatinya sangat sakit.

"Kim Jongin!" Bentak Kris.

"Sudah hyung tidak apa mungkin Jongin masih marah padaku."Ujar Sehun memandang Jongin yang masih tak mau melihat dirinya.

Malam semakin larut awan hitam pekat di langit seol serta keheningan yang menyelubunginya. Jongin terdiam cukup lama dia hanya sendiri diruang inap. Karena dengan keras kepala dia mengusir Sehun. Pria kulit susu itu tidak pernah berubah menurut Jongin masih seperti dulu masih memproritaskan dirinya masih memenuhi permintaanya. Itulah yang membuat Jongin sedih, kenapa Sehun masih baik padanya, kenapa Sehun tak seperti dulu saat Sehun bersama Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun bersama Luhan sekarang bahagia bukan disini bersamanya, seorang pria egois yang selalu mengekang.

KRIET...

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit pekat kepada seorang suster cantik yang tersenyum manis kearanya. Dengan santai menghampiri Jongin yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan semua tindakan suster tersebut. Sangsuster mengecek setiap alat - alat yang terdapat disana, memeriksa tubuh Jongin dan memberikan obat.

"Mmmm mian, kenapa teman anda, pria yang selalu menjaga anda, tidur diluar. Mauku panggilkan dia agar tidur disini?" Jongin terdiam lalu membalikan badanya membelakangi suster yang hanya menatap bingung lalu pergi begitu saja. Semetara Jongin kini punggungnya bergetar hebat. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi takdirnya. Menangisi Sehun yang bodoh menurutnya.

Berhari - hari keadaan masih tetap sama. Jongin masih engan berkontak apapun dengan Sehun, dan bagi Sehun apapun yang dilakukan Jongin dia akan mencoba bersabar bagaimanapun Jongin seperti ini karena dirinya. Pasti pada waktunya Jongin akan kembali. Sehun hanya bisa bersabar...

Sore itu Jongin kedatangan tamu yang cukup membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa terkejut melihat seorang Xi Luhan berada dalam peredaran matanya. Luhan duduk santai dengan gaya kasual namun santun tak terlihat keangkuhan yang selalu menjadi citraan dirinya. Jongin berusaha sesantai mungkin atau mungkin kini terlihat tidak peduli dengan tamunya tersebut.

"Hey Jongin bagaimana kabarmu?"Ujar Luhan berusaha membuat suasana tak terlalu canggung.

"Seperti yang kaulihat." Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan disana, namun tak terlalu lama karena Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Maaf, semua aku yang salah. Tolong dengan sangat. Jangan siksa Sehun lagi." Jongin tersenyum masam.

"Aku menyiksanya benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membahagiakanya."Ujar Jongin dingin membuat Luhan semakin tidak enak.

"Bukan bukan seperti itu. Maksudku berhenti mengacuhkanya. Jongin dengar semua ini salahku. Aku- a"

"Keluarlah aku lelah"

"Tidak kau harus dengar ini sebelum kau mengusirmu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Jongin jebbal dengar. Sehun dia sangat mencintaimu. Saat dipesta itu setelah menamparmu dia hanya diam menatap tanganya. Dia bakhan selama 4 hari tak ingin bertemu denganmu karena benar- benar merasa bersalah. Saat kau memanggil nama Sehun malam itu aku yang menyuruhnya untuk terus melajukan mobilnya. Saat aku mabuk Sehun tidak tidur bersamaku. Dia menemanimu yang tertidur disofa sampai-sampai dia tertidur dilantai. Sehu-"

"Cukup aku tidak mau dengar."

"Dengar Sehun hanya ingin kau berubah namun semua hancur karena malam itu kau."

"Keluar" lirih Jongin. Luhan menarik nafasnya. Dan pergi dengan kerisauan, sementara Jongin mulai menangis.

Cinta adalah moment,hari,momen dimana aku melepasmu…

Jantungku berhenti, waktu berhenti terus terasa sakit…

Cinta adalah moment, hari, momen saat aku meninggalkanmu

Cinta juga meninggalkanku, terus terasa sakit

Cinta difikiranmu, dimatamu, cinta adalah….

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cash : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan. baekhyun. Kris Dll**

 **Gendre : sed, romance, tragedy, angst…..**

Sorry for late so latepost,….. dibulan puasa aku masih tetep sibuk. Maaf jika terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Dulu kukatakan padanya tak akan tinggalkannya karena genggaman tangannya nyaman bak kaosku lidah kelu tuk ungkapkan kata itu terkutuk.,,

Tumpahkan pikiran yang membuat hatiku terluka…

Dan bisakah kupinjamkan bagian- bagian yang hancur padamu,,,

Agar kita bisa mengulanginya dari awal lagi….

Tak pernah terfikir sedikitpun bahkan dalam setiap mimpinya bahwa Jongin akan seperti ini menyiksanya lebih dari yang dia takuti. Sehun hanya tidak bisa menghentikan Jongin karena dia mengerti dengan pasti bahwa dia adalah dalang semua kesedihan ini. Tapi haruskah Jongin menyiksanya seperti ini, Sehun akan lebih menerima jika Jongin menyiksanya dalam artian sesungguhnya memukul atau mencaci makinya itu lebih baik, tapi apa yang pemuda tan itu lakukan dia hanya membisu membisukan dirinya dihadapan Sehun. Menatap hampa pada keberadaan Sehun disisinya, seakan mengatakan " aku lelah melihatmu bisakah kau tidak menambah bebanku," tapi Sehun toh tidak mungkin menyerahkan? Pengorbananya kepercayaanya akan Jongin, hanya dia yang berusaha mempertahankan Jongin saat semua orang menyerah termasuk keluarganya sendiri, Kris! Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan kata maaf hanya itu.

Hari ini Jongin memohon pada Sehun dia hanya ingin sendiri dia sungguh lelah, keberadaan Sehun hanya membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Sehun menggangguk kecil, dengan berat hati dan kecupan hangat di dahi Jongin. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menatap kepergiannya. Lebih memilih menatap langit kelabu itu.

"Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa jam. Ada yang ingin kau mau?." tanya Sehun sebelum benar benar melangkah pergi. Jongin hanya diam tidak sama sekali berniat menyanggah pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun kembali mengangguk paham.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menata makanan yang dia siapkan dari apartement. Namun respon Jongin jauh berbeda dari yang dia harapkan. Jongin nampak tidak minat dan terkesan menolak makanan itu. Padahal Jongin paling suka masakanyanya. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau berubah." Jongin menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Lalu?"

"Ada apa dengamu Jongin?" balas Baekhyun dengan mata merahnya.

"sudahlah kau membuatku bertambah pusing, aku ingin tidur jadi bisakah kau pergi." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya Jongin.

"Kim Jongin kita belum selesai. Ada apa denganmu jika kau memiliki masalah bagi denganku kita cari solusinya."

"Solusinya adalah kalian semua pergi dari hidupku. Agar aku tidak merasa bersalah setiap hari" balas Jongin berusaha memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun mengalah.

"Mungkin otakmu terbentur terlalu keras. Aku akan kembali nanti saat otakmu kembali normal." dengan kesal Baekhyun menarik kasar tasnya dan pergi dari ruang inap Jongin. Setelah Baekhyun pergi Jongin memakan masakan Baekhyun sambil berguman "maaf".

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.43 saat Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya. Dan satu yang Jongin sadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya dengan erat. Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dalam. Jongin hafal detail Sehun. Sehun tidak punya lingkar mata sehitam ini. Tidak juga pernah sepucat dan sekurus ini. Apa yang Sehun lakukan selama dia tertidur?. Satu fakta yang Jongin tahu Sehun menderita karenanya. Jongin benci Sehun yang bodoh. Benci Sehun yang tidak menggunakan waktunya bersenang - senang. Jongin menaruh harafan besar bahwa saat dirinya sadar Jongin mendapati hidup Sehun lebih baik dari saat Sehun bersamanya. Tapi apa yang dia dapati Jongin saat ia melihat Sehun. Sehun dengan mata berkaca - kaca keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Jongin benci membuat Sehun tersiksa seperti itu.

"Hei bodoh kenapa kau tidak hidup dengan baik."guman Jongin. Dan pelukan yang semakin erat yang menjadi balasan pertanyaan Jongin.

.

.

setiap pagi Sehun selalu menunggu Jongin bagun tidur lalu menyapanya. itu adalah hal favorite Sehun sejak lama. Dia selalu melakukan itu tampa bosan. Biasanya Sehun akan melihat senyum Jongin di pagi hari. Membicarakan hal - hal yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama sampai lupa waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan penting lainnya seperti pergi kekantor atau pergi ke universitas. Tapi hampir dua minggu ini Jongin terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sehun dipagi hari dan menyambutnya dengan kata selamat pagi. Seperi saat ini.

"Selamat pagi? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan - jalan di taman rumah sakit. Kau perlu meregangkan otot -ototmu." kata Sehun.

"Pergilah berkerja Sehun." Sehun sedikit terkejut. Mendengar Jongin membalas ucapanya. Jongin biasanya tidak menghiraukanya.

"Tapi aku ingin-"

"Kumohon~" Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Bukankah Sehun tidak bisa menolak permohonan Jongin.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Sam sampai berjuma lagi Jongin." dengan langkah berat Sehun meninggalkan ruang inap Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Dan terulang hari demi hari selalu seperti itu Jongin selalu menghindari Sehun dengan berbagai macam cara. Sampai suatu hari Jongin berubah seperti Jongin yang Sehun tahu. Persis seperti Jongin yang Sehun kenal, senyum itu hadir lagi, gelak tawanya memenuhi indra pendengaranya lagi. Sehun senang sampai terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi dalam setiap doanya masih terselip kesyukuran atas perubahan Jongin. Namun walaupun begitu ada perubahan yang mencolok dalam diri Jongin. Jongin berusaha membuat Sehun menjauhinya dengan perlahan - lahan.

"Kenapa kalau selalu pulang cepat Sehun,"ujar Jongin membuat Sehun sedih. Bukankah Jongin selalu senang jika Sehun pulang cepat. Tapi kini?

"Aku selalu pulang lebih cepat apa kau lupa? Agar kita bisa mempunyai waktu bersama lebih banyak." jelas Sehun tangannya dengan apik mengelus rambut Jongin. Jongin tersenyum bodoh.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh begitu Sehun. Kau harus menyisihkan waktumu untuk menikmati hidup. Kau harus lebih sering berbaur dan menjalin banyak pertemanan. Maka hidupmu akan jauh lebih bahagia."Balas pemuda tan itu mata kelam Jongin seakan menegaskan bahwa ia sangat berharap agar Sehun melakukanya. Berbaur dengan orang lain. Sehun terkikik geli namun tawanya terlihat rapuh.

"yaa! Kim Jongin." panggil Sehun gemas. "Untuk apa mencari yang lain jika aku bisa bahagia disini denganmu." Lanjutnya seraya tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau menutup dirimu untuk orang lain."lirih Jongin menatap sendu Sehun yang menatapnya juga.

"Tidak. Kau suka aku yang seperti ini!" nafasnya tertahan dihidung karena menahan kemarahanya.

"Sehuna jebbal berhenti bertingkah seperti ini."Mohon Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku melakukanya karena aku tahu hal ini bisa membuatmu senang, sayang." Jongin menggelang kecil lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"aku membencimu yang seperti ini." Sehun terkesiap dengan ucapan Jongin. Dan dengan hati - hati mengangkat wajah Jongin yang telah memerah siap untuk menangis. Sehun lalu memeluknya erat.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau senang?"suara Sehun yang memendam kesedihan itu Sehun kubur dalam - dalam agar Jongin tidak menghawatirkanya.

"Berjanji padaku untuk melakukan hal - hal normal dalam hidupmu. Kembalilah bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo dan orang lain, menjalin kerja sama dengan Luhan dan menikmati pesta - pesta itu. Jangan selalu mengjawatirkanku lagi kali ini. Kau harus hidup tanpa seseorang yang mengekangmu lagi. Ara" entah kenapa hati terasa diremas - remas sakit sekali mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Wae?"lirihnya Serak. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha melepaskan akukan, Sayang."lanjutnya pilu. Jongin tertawa.

"Kenapa harus seserius ini eoh. Tentu saja tidak bodoh." Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Jongin dia hanya mempererat pelukanya dengan mata tertutup. Walau jongin berbohong sekalipun sehun akan percaya.

Sejak hari itu Jongin tidak akan menemuinya sebelum jam kerja usai kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu. Jongin bahkan selalu menyuruh dirinya bersenang - senang dengan alasan yang Sehun kurang pahami. Padahal dulu Jongin bahkan akan marah - marah jika Sehun pergi terlalu lama tidak memberinya kabar atau hal hal kecil lainya. Tapi sekarang, Jongin kini lebih senang saat Sehun lebih banyak meluangkan waktu diluar dibanding menemani Jongin di rumah sakit. Apa Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? lalu bagaimana nasib Sehun yang teramat mencintai pria tan itu. Sanggupkah dia hidup tanpanya. Sehun benci dirinya yang membuat Jongin seperti ini. Membencinya dengan sangat!

" Tuan Oh."ujar Jongin dengan nada jailnya. Sehun tergelak mendengarnya.

"iya nyonya Oh." balasnya ringan. Jongin merajuk mendengar balasan Sehun.

"Aku dengar tadi Chanyeol bilang di kantormu sedang ada pestanya. Tentang kau yang berhasil memenangkan tender itu."Senyum Sehun hilang. Ia tau kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Lalu." ucap Sehun datar.

"masih ada 30 menit untuk bersiap - siap." balas Jongin hati - hati.

"Aku tidak akan datang."

"Mana bisa begitu? Pesta itu dibuat khusus untuk merayakan keberhasilanmukan. Kau harus-" Sehun memotong perkataanya.

"Kau tau Jongin betapa tersiksanya aku 1 minggu jauh darimu karena tender sialan itu. Betapa tertekanya aku saat kau tidak mengangkat dan membalas telponku. Semua kulakukan karena itu keinginanmu. Apa kau sedang membalasku sekarang? Jika iya kumohon hanya malam ini aku ingin bernafas, kumohon biarkan aku bernafas disini dengan kau di jarak pandangku."lirih Sehun diakhir kalimat membuat Jongin bungkam dan menundukan dirinya dihadapan Sehun yang menatap dirinya. Sehun mengangkat wajah jongin. Dia menyerah Jongin menangis.

"Mianhe, aku akan melakukanya. Aku membuatmu menangis, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menuruti keinginanmu. Maaf ne," Jongin tidak berani menatap atau menyanggah ucapan Sehun, jadi dia hanya menatap selain pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendeaah gusar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sebelum pergi Sehun mengecup kening Jongin cukup lama, berharap Jongin merasakan kerinduan Sehun padanya. Setelah itu Sehun benar - benar pergi.

Sehun marah luar biasa saat tau Jongin merencanakan untuk mengelar acara kencan buta dirinya dengan orang lain. Dengan seorang wanita yang Sehun tahu adalah cinta pertama Sehun sendiri. Dia marah sangat marah hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Tidak ada didunia ini seorang kekasih yang menyerahkan kekasihnya pada orang lain, kecuali kekasihnya sudak tidak mencintai kekasihnya lagi. Sehun selalu menuruti keinginan Jongin apapum itu, tapi kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kenapa!" betak Sehun kalap. Ruang inap Jongin seketika terasa menegangkan. Sehun maju mendesak Jongin yanlg masih diam memantung.

"Tatap aku! Kenapa kau lakukan itu. Kau menyuruhku pergi keacara itu untuk membuatku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Kenapa, kau merencanakan ini, hah!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata berada dalam ruangan itu. Hanya dapat terdiam membisu menatap Sehun dan Jongin tanpa mengerti permasalahan kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ujar Jongin. Membuat Sehun geram. Ditarik kasar wajah Jongin oleh Sehun. Membuat Jongin terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar karena takut.

"Lihat aku ketika kita bicara!" Chanyeol melepas tangan Sehun dan menjauhkanya dari Jongin.

"Kau keterlaluan!" sela Baekhyun seraya menenangkan Jongin yang hanya menatap Sehun.

"Keterlaluan mana! Dengan kekasih yang menyuruh kekasihnya berkencan dengan orang lain! Wanita itu mengatakan jika dia (jongin) menyuruhnya untuk berkencan denganku!" suara Sehun memburu. Sehun bisa terima dengan semua yang Jongin lakukan tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi terlalu keterlaluan. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin.

"Jongin wae?" tanya Baekhyun tapi Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya diam. Membuat Sehun geram.

" Kau masih marah padaku?" Jongin menggelang menatap Sehun dalam.

"Aku tidak baik untukmu Sehun. Katakan padaku dengan jujur didekatku kau tidak pernah bahagiakan? Selama ini kau salah mengartikan persaanmu padaku. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa perasaan menyesalah yang selama ini hinggap dihatimu bukan lagi cinta padaku. Aku ingin kau mendapat pendamping yang baik dan pantas bersamamu. Wanita itu, wanita itu yang Seharusnya dia yang selama ini disampingmu, seandainya aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam kehidupanmu, kau akan bahagia sekarang."Sehun memandang tak percaya pada penuturan Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu? Bagaimana kau bisa menegaskan perasaanku padamu adalah karena penyesalan. Kau.. Kau bilang tidak akan melepasku, kau tidak tau tahu bahwa berada didekatmu adalah impian untukku! Tapi kau menyuruhku menjauhimu. Aku selalu bahagia bisa melihatmu aku senang bisa menghabiskan setiap waktuku bersamamu walau pada akhirnya kita bertengkar dan kau menangis! Tapi disini aku masih bertahan dan apa yang aku dapatkan. Keraguan? Brengsek! Kau-" Sehun ngeram marah, Jongin diam saja tidak menyangkal. Chanyeol yang melihat keadaan semakin memanas berusaha menengahi dengan membawa Sehun dari sini.

"Sehun kau sedang emosi tidak akan ada jalan keluar. Kau lihat Jongin, dia butuh istirahat lihat jam berapa ini."ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengerti jadi diam saja. Kau lihat dia, tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Sialan!"

"cukup Sehun kata - katamu semakin tak terkontrol saja." sanggah Baekhyun marah.

"Aku lelah. Kalian pulanglah," ujar Jongin lirih nyaris seperti bisikan. Chanyeol dan baekhyun mengalah. Sementara Sehun masih diam ditempat tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sehun ingat kondisi Jongin. Kau ingin membuatnya sakit, kita bisa bahas ini besok." kata Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun menyerah akhirnya dengan helaan nafas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang inap Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam kesendirian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sehun terdiam didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Sehun terlihat murung dan sedih serta menyesal, entah apa yang di fikirkan pria itu hingga bisa melamun. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi dan Sehun menggelang dia hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin entah mengapa.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Kalian bisa pergi." chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu menyeret, Baekhyun, yang terlihat enggan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jangan ganggu Jongin." ucap Baekhyun sebelum benar - benar pergi.

Sehun mendudukan diri antara deretan kursi yang berapa didekat pintu kamar inap Jongin. Sehun menatap ujung sepatunya, sepatu pemberian Jongin saat 2 tahun lalu, sepatu kesayangannya yang jarang ia gunakan karena ini hadiah special dari Jongin saat universary ke 5 tahun hubungan mereka. Ditengah fikiran - fikiran yang bergemelut dalam kepalanya, Sehun mendengar isakan - isakan yang berubah menjadi tangisan kencang. Sehun meremas bangu yang dia duduki dengan kepala menunduk matanya memerah, dadanya serasa diremas sakit sekali, mendengar Jongin menangis terisak seperti itu sambil memohon - mohon maaf. Semua salahnya seharusnya dia tidak memarahi Jongin. Jari - jarinya memutih karena terllu kuat meremas kursi, dia tidak mau mengganggu Jongin tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dengan langkah terburu - buru memasuki kamar Jongin dan memeluk Jongin yang memunggunginya, Jongin tersentak kaget merasakan pelukan dari belakang secara tiba - tiba, tapi Jongin hafal dengan pelukan ini jadi Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh Sehun erat sambil menangis kencang dan memohon maaf pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun merasa terpukul.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu,Sayang?" ujar Sehun dengan mengelus surai Jongin. Jongin semakin terisak parah.

"Sehun... Sehun maaf, maafkan aku. Sehun"ujar Jongin diiringi isakanya.

"Sudah berhenti menangis ne. Sini aku mau lihat matamu. Pasti lucu," tapi Jongin menolak dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat."bodoh, dungu, Sehun memaki diri. Jongin hanya pria rapuh dan dirinya selalu membuat Jongin menangis. Selalu

"Tidak. Maaf Sehun... Maaf aku minta maaf, maaf selalu membuatmu sedih. Maaf, ku fikir kau akan bahagia, Sehun kufikir kau akan bahagia. Sehun maaf." Katanya bertubi – tubi dengan isakan parah.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Sehun mengenal Jongin sangat. Sehun juga tau jika Jongin ceroboh dan kekanakan seharusnya dia biasa lebih dewasa dibanding Jongin yang sangat lebih muda darinya. Hal ini yang membuat Sehun menyesal karena melimpahkan emosinya pada Jongin. Pria yang berharap apa yang dilakukannya benar. Jongin hanya ingin membuatnya senang dengan cara fikir kekanakanya.

"Tapi aku banyak salah padamu Sehun, maaf. Kau bilang suka pesta, kau bilang kau suka teman – temanmu, kau bilang dia wanita harapanmu, lalu kenpa setelah aku tak mengekangmu lagi. Kau terlihat lebih tertekan."

"Aku tidak menyukainya," lirih Sehun. Masih tak percaya atas ucapan Jongin. Tidak Sehun sudah membenci semua itu sejak semua hal itu membuatnya jauh dari Jongin. Kebebasan itu hanya memberinya rasa sakit. Karena keinginan untuk bebas dan merubah Jongin, hanya membuat semua hancur.

"Kau menyukainya. Kini semuanya… kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Maafkan aku menghalangimu. Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi. Kau bebas lalukan yang kau suka. Aku berjanji tidak lagi menjadi penghalang. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihatmu tak perlu lebih jadi-"

"Aku tidak suka kau berbicara bahwa aku bebas. Kau seakan – akan lepas dariku jika bicara seperti itu. Tidak. Selamanya tidakkan Jongin? Kita akan selalu besama kau bisa melihatku, karena aku tidak akan kemana – mana." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun dengan tangisan.

" Dengar kau tidak pernah salah, semua salahku. Jadi kau harus berhenti menangis." Tapi jongin tak berhenti dari tangisanya. Sehun tahu Jongin sangat menyesal atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah mendapati Jongin serapuh ini. Terlalu rapuh hingga Sehun sadar jika keraguan cinta Jongin padanya memudar. Jongin terlalu mencintainya hingga dia tidak dapat mengambil langkah dengan bijak. Mungkin dengan akalnya Jongin berharap akan bisa bahagia dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dan seharusnya Sehun tahu, apa yang difikirkan pria ini. Jongin masih merasa menyesal akan perilakunya pada dirinya dulu. Inilah yang menjadi alasan garis penghalang diantara mereka tumbuh. Dan bodohnya dia membuat penghalang itu semakin kuat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuat kita dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Selalu membuatnnya seperti ini. Aku menyesal kenapa aku sangat bodoh dalam bertindak. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Maafkan aku Sehun sangat meminta pengampunanmu." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk Jongin. Dengan perlahan menarik nafas.

"Aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu tanpa kau minta. Jadi sekarang kau bisa tenang ok." Perlahan – lahan isakan – isakan itu berhenti, hanya suara nafas Jongin yang memburu kelelahan. Air matanya sekali – kali membasahi pundak Sehun. Sehun mengelus punggung Jongin sayang, membelai rambut hitam jongin perlahan – lahan. Malam semakin larut. Tak ada suara. Semua sudah terlelap.

"Terimakasih selalu memaafkanku." Setelah bisikan rendah itu menghilang terganti oleh dengkuran lembut. Kini air mata pria so tegar itulah yang mengalir. Sehun menangisi kesalahnya pada Jongin. Saat dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin bahkan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia walau dengan cara yang salah yang malah membuatnya sedih. Tapi Jongin berusaha berusaha untuknya yang selalu mengucapkan kata keluhan. Dan memarahinya hari ini membuat Jongin memohon – mohon atas apa yang terjadi. Meragukan Jongin berualang kali. Bodoh dia hidup dalam waktu yang lama dengan Jongin tapi dia selalu melupakan sosok Jongin yang sepeti apa. Sosok Jongin yang selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum dengan cara yang kekanakan, kini dia merubah Jongin benar – benar merubahnya. Merubah dari sikapnya yang penuntut, egois dan pembangkang. Kini Jongin tak lagi seperti itu. Dia rapuh dan berusaha memperbaiki semua kesalahan dan sikapnya. Dia tak mau merubah Jongin. Dia tak mau melihat Jongin selemah ini. Semua salahnya. Bodoh! Sialan! Brengsek! Sehun hanya bisa menahan ledakan tangisnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Kim Jongin.

"Maaf. Aku ingin kembali kemasa lalu saat kau menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku suka gayamu saat kau mengekangku dalam sangkarmu, demi Tuhan aku bodoh membuatmu seperti ini. Aku yang salah. Aku! Dungu." Gumannya dikeheningan malam.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menenangkan, Jongin terdiam diatas bangku taman sendiran, berfikir untuk semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin berubah menjadi seseorang yang berguna, tapi setiap langkah yang iya capai hanya tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang angannya bayangkan. Kenapa? Kenapa harus serumit ini. Hey bintang malam bisa kau katakana padanya bahwa Jongin menyesal telah membelegu sosok indah itu, katakana juga padanya Jongin ingin Sehun bahagia, bukan hanya Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol semua orang yang menyayanginya. Dengan semua alasan yang ada, apapun itu itu. Sebelum semua terlambat. Beri dia kesempatan itu Tuhan, walau dengan nada sederhana. Jongin ini bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan mantel hangat pada tubuh Jongin.

"Angin malam tidak baik, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku eoh?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Wae? Jongin?" ulang Sehun.

"Kemarin malam aku bermimpi, akan mendapat bintang jatuh yang indah. Jadi aku pergi kemari. Ternyata aku benar – benar mendapatkan bintang jatuh," ujarmya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkan lalu apa yang kau minta pada bintang itu?"

"Bintang itu kini berada tepat dihadapanku, maka aku ingin dia walaupun ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku sangat berharap bintang itu mengabulkanya, aku ingin memohon jika dia tidak bisa." Jongin terlihat berharap penuh. Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kenapa kau jadi sungkan begini, jangan begini lagi. Hanya katakana dan aku akan melakukanya. Jangan memohon. Aku tidak suka," Jongin tertawa jenaka merubah situasi, tak ingin membuatnya jadi menyedihkan,

"Baik aku salah maaf." Kata Jongin

"Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan kata maaf!"

"Sekarang kau banyak mengatakan tidak suka padaku," nadanya terdengar jail.

"Karena kau tidak pernah seperti ini, sebelumnya. Aku tidak suka kau berubah." Lirih Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau harus siap menerima aku yang dulu kalau begitu, apa kau siap?" Sehun menatap iris Jongin, menangkup wajahnya.

"Selama itu membuatmu bahagia aku pasti mendukungmu." Jongin menggelang lucu dengan penuturan Sehun.

"Kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia, jika kau ingin aku sepeti ini atau itu aku akan menerutinya, kau suka dan tidak suka yang aku lakukan aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya." Jelas Jongin membuat Sehun curiga.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukanya? Kau tidak usah menyesal dengan masa lalu, itu mungkin karena kau … kau sedang labil jadi tidak usah mempermasalahkanya lagi."

" ini bukan lagi tentang penyesalan tau apapun ini hanya karena aku ingin kita memperbaiki hubungan ini dan merasa nyaman satu sama, tidak ada alasan lain.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum cerah. Jongin sampai ingin menagis melihatnya tersenyum, ternyata membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia itu sederhana. Hanya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya orang itu inginkan? Bukan dengan pemikiran kita, apa yang kita fikir membuatnya bahagia maka dia akan bahagia, tidak! hanya harus tau apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan maka dia akan bahagia.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Jongin," Tanya Sehun bersemangat.

" Beberapa tahun lalu aku mengajakmu ke sungai Han," Jongin melihat mata Sehun menjadi sendu, tidak semangat seperti tadi. Sehun meremas tangan Jongin, terlihat cemas. Sungai Han mengingatkanya pada saat dimana menunggu kedinginan disana dan kejadian buruk itu.

"Jangan perdulikan masa lalu yang terjadi disana, aku ingin kita mengulangi kencan kita yang hancur beberapa tahun lalu, kau harus membuatkanku kencan yang indah. Kau mau?" Kata Jongin riang. Sehun tampak diam untuk beberapa saat, seperti berfikir.

"Baiklah, lagi pula keadaanmu sangat baik akhir – akhir ini, hanya butuh pemulihan. Jadi kapan kau ingin berkencan."

"Sekarang?" kata Jongin polos. Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"Aku akan mendapat hukuman dokter jika mengajakmu sekarang," keluh Sehun. Jongin tertawa.

"Aku bercanda, besok! Sekarang pulang dan beri aku kejutan besok, ok"

"Tidak aku ingin menginap. Kenapa harus pulang. Kau bilang ingin selalu melihatku."

"Karena aku ingin merindukanmu malam ini, maka besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat ditunggu olehku.

"Apa kau sedang mengombaliku, manisnya. Baiklah aku akan pulang setelah mengantarmu ke kamar dengan selamat. Setelah itu aku pasti lebih merindukanmu."

Sehun mengantarkan Jongin sampai tempat tidur. Mencium kening lalu tersenyum senang Jongin mencium mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan tertawa malu.

"Aku merindukanmu!"lalu Jongin bersembunyi didalam selimut hangatnya. Rasa malu menyapanya. Sementara Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku juga,"

Tbc…. Review yah


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cash : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan. baekhyun. Kris Dll**

 **Gendre : sed, romance, tragedy, angst…..**

Sorry for late so latepost,….. Maaf jika terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul, Sehun mengeratkan mantelnya. Berjalan menyusuri halaman depan rumah sakit. Sementara dia berbicara melalui handphone dengan seseorang diserbang sana. Sehun harus mengosongkan jadwal pada sekertarisnya, karena hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

Setelah tiba didepan pintu kamar Jongin, Sehun menyimpan handphone disaku dan melangkah masuk dengan menjaga senyum terbaiknya, dia menyapa.

"Jongin?" Sehun nyirit bingung. Kosong. Kemana Jongin pergi, fikir Sehun. Sehun mencari kesekeliling rumah sakit tapi nihil. Waktu menunjukan pukul 09.15 sudah 30 menit dia mencari Jongin. Sehun hampir menyerah dan akan menghubungi Kris atau Baekhyun, namun sebuah panggilan membatalkan niatnya.

"Jongin, dimana kau sekarang!" ucap Sehun to the poin. Sehun mendengar suara kekehan pelan.

"Aku disungai, Han" sambungan terputus. Sehun menutup matanya erat. Perianya itu benar – benar membuat pusing. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu dijalan, bagaimana. Dengan sedikit berlari Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju Sungai Han yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit.

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya didalam air sungai. Tangannya berusaha meraih bayangan diri, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya prasa dingin air itu. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut yang menekuk. Air matanya terjatuh, semakin banyak.

Sayang aku akan mencintaimu sampai usia kita 70 tahun.

Kasih hatiku masih bisa berdebar keras seperti saat umurku 20 tahun.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari

Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu….

Sehun menemukan Jongin sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap disebuah kios pinggir jalan. Jongin yang melihat Sehun di seberang jalan, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau gegabah seperti ini Jongin. Pergi sendiri tanpa menungguku." Jongin menghentikan acara makanya dan mengalihkan focus pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya. Jongin menepuk bangku sebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk. Dengan pasrah Sehun menurutinya.

"Kau jahat sekali, memarahiku saat sedang makan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku langsung tidak mood makan. Padahal aku belum makan dari pagi."

"Ya Tuhan Jongin! Sejak kapan kau berada di sungai Han?" Jongin meringis, Sehun pasti marah sekali.

"Pukul 5 pagi mungkin. Aku tidak ingat. Hehe." Sehun mendesah berat. Wajahnya terlihat mendung. Membuat Jongin tidak enak hati. Sehun mengambil beberapa makanan yang Sehun tahu adalah makanan favorite Jongin. Menyerahkannya pada Jongin yang menundukan kepala. Dulu jika Jongin melakukan kesalahan dia tidak akan perduli pada perasaan Sehun. Tapi kini Jongin selalu terlihat bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Sehun menarik pelan dagu Jongin. Agar Jongin menatap matanya. Sehun sejenak mengamati wajah Jongin. Wajah yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan, wajah yang selalu memberikan semua rasa. Hatinya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana hatinya tdak pernah lelah untuk jatuh pada Jongin.

"Kau tahukan aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu?" jongin mengangguk paham.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, ok!" Jongin kembali mengangguk paham. Sehun mengambil makanan itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Mata sendu itu kembali bersinar, Sehun tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan handphonemu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di lemari. Kufikir ini rusak tapi syukurlah aku masih bisa menggunakanya untuk menghubungimu."

"lalu kenapa kau datang pagi – pagi?"

"Aku," Jongin terdiam. Menimbang – nimbang jawaban.

"Aku?" ulang Sehun.

"Aku kabur dari rumah sakit," Sehun menatap tak percaya.

"Wae? Itu benar – benar tidakan yang sulit dipercaya."

"Jangan marah Sehun, ya."

"Aku tidak marah, Sayang."

"Kau marah, wajahmu berubah keras. Aku terpaksa, Dokter melarangku pergi, padahal aku sudah merasa sangat sehat." Sehun memberikan air minum pada Jongin.

"Dokter pasti tahu yang terbaik, Sayang." Jongin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku melakukan ini karenamu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Hari ini saja. Aku ingin memilikimu untukku seluruhnya hari ini saja." Sehun mengusap pelan kepala dan pipi Jongin, memperhatikanya. Cukup lama.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, dan aku punyamu seluruhnya dan selamanya. Jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi," Jongin menggelang kecil.

"Kita tidak tahu dengan masa depankan, Sehun."

"Jangan berfikir terlalu keras tentang masa depan, yang perlu kita fikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat hari ini berkesan selamanya dalam diri kita." Kata Sehun menampilkan senyum indahnya. Jongin terhanyut dalam senyum indah itu, beruntung dirinya sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang Sehun, Oh Sehun pria yang tidak ada duanya bagi Jongin. Pria yang amat berarti bagi hidupnya, miliknya, seluruhnya, selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Guman Jongin dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun bahagia,

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Sayang,"

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan di sepanjang sungai, menikmati angin yang berhembus nyaman, saling menggenggam tangan sesekali tertawa bersama. Jongin terlihat sangat bahagia dari hari – hari biasa yang dilewatinya selama ini dirumah sakit, hampir setiap waktu tersenyum. Sementara Sehun menikmati apapun yang dilakukan Jongin. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri disebuah bangku yang sengaja dibuat disepanjang sungai.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak seperti ini." Jongin kembali tersenyum, dengan kedua tangan yang diregangkan keatas, Jongin menatap Sehun berbinar.

"Kita akan selalu seperti ini, berjalan berdua saling bertaut tangan dan menyusuri tempat – tempat yang indah, entah itu di Korea atau Luar negeri. Hanya kau dan aku." Kata Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menciumnya hangat tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari biner hangat itu. Jongin tak menyanggah tapi Sehun tau Jongin punya harapan yang sama sepertinya. Terlihat dari matanya yang semakin berbinar. Sehun bahagia.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini beberapa tahun silam. Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih pada tuhan aku bisa mengreflesikannya sekarang, Sehun saat itu aku menunggumu disini karena ingin mengatakan. Apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia aku ingin melakukanya, karena ada dan tidak ada aku disisimu, aku selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir." Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega menatap Sehun dengan senyum bahagia dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Sehun memeluk Jongin erat.

"maaf membuatmu harus menunggu untuk mengatakan itu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak Sehun aku justru bersyukur masih memiliki waktu untuk mengatakannya."

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah Sehun?"

"Iya sangat bahagia sampai ingin berteriak sekeras – kerasnya. Seperti orang gila/"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berteriak, seperti orang gila." Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan membawa Sehun kebibir Sungai. Sehun tertawa.

" AKU BAHAGIA!" Teriak Sehun, lalu menoleh pasa Jongin yang menertawakanya.

"AKU BAHAGIA! KARENA AKU MENCINTAI KIM JONGIN! KIM JONGIN SARANGHAE" teriak Sehun lebih keras, mengundang perhatian beberapa orang disekitar mereka. Sementara Jongin, menatap haru Sehun.

"NADO SEHUN! NADO SARANGHAE!" balas Jongin tak kalah keras. Jongin tertawa lagi setelah itu. Lalu tiba – tiba Jongin merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, Sehun memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Sehun ditelinganya, dengan lelehan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pundak Jongin. Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Aku tahu, aku juga. Lebih dari yang kau tau."

Hari ini mereka lewati dengan kebahagia yang tidak mungkin terlupakan selamanya. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Dimana mereka bisa saling melengkapi tanpa ada ke egoisan, mereka menjalani semuanya dengan hati yang saling memiliki. Sehun membawa Jongin hampir kesemua tempat favorite Jongin. Hingga mereka tidak sadar dengan perputaran waktu yang terasa cepat. Malam datang udara menusuk saat Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah sakit. Didepan pintu kamar terlihat Kris yang menunggu dengan beberapa dokter yang juga menemaninya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa sedingin es. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan memberi isyarat bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja, Kris yang melihat kedatangan Jongin dan Sehun segera menegakan tubuhnya menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang Nampak tidak perduli walaupun begitu Sehun tahu jika kekasihnya cemas.

"Hyung, aku-" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, dan Kris dengan langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Masuk Jongin!" Jongin terhenyak dengan bentakan tertahan Kris.

"Kau tidak usah membentaknya! Ini salahku. Lagi pula Jongin sudah semakin sehat. " Wajah Kris semakin mengeras.

"Diam Sebelum aku," Jongin menyela ucapan Kris, dengan gugup.

"Sehun aku, Ok! Kau bisa pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi." Kris yang sudah jengah menyeret Jongin tidak terlalu keras namun bisa membuat Jongin mengikutinya, beberapa dokter ikut masuk kedalam kamar inap Jongin. Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sialan ada apa dengan Kris, kenapa dia begitu sangat marah. Bukannya dia juga menyarankan untuk membawa Jongin refreshing. Double sial! Dokter yang menangani Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa kesehatan Jongin membaik secara pesat lalu what's going on!

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya malas, memasuki apartementnya. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan di bawah sofa lalu tangannya mengabil benda persegi, senyumnya tercetak semakin lebar saat melihat foto dirinya dan Jongin disungai Han tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa…~

Tapi aku merasa hatimu masih menghilang

Kau bilang aku gila!

Aku tahu…

Mungkin aku merasa tak cukup kasih,

Tapi kebohonganmu hanya membuat semua semu…

Saat kau memanggilku sayang…

Aku tahu aku adalah satu – satunya.

" Bagaimana harimu? Apa kau merindukanku?" Jongin mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu. Walau Sehun tak bisa melihatnya, Sehun tahu Jongin tengah tersipuh, terdengar dari jawabanya.

"Aku… aku tidak pernah merasa serindu ini padamu." Jawab Jongin memandangi langit kelam malam.

"Apa aku harus pulang sekarang? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tiga hari tidak bertemu aku merasa ada yang hilang."

"Tidak! Eh maksudku tidak usah aku tahu kau lelah dan ini sudah terlalu malam. Lusa kita bisa bertemu bukanya kau bilang kau pulang lusa," terdengar hembusan lirih diseberang telpon.

"Iya begitulah. Tapi aku bisa kembali ke Seoul jika kau mau, dalam 3 jam aku akan datang dan memelukmu." Jongin terkekeh lalu berdeham.

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu, semua karenamu, aku ingin lebih dari ini."

"Sayang… terima kasih, aku mencintaimu." Sehun terdiam merasa janggal dengan ucapan Jongin yang tiba – tiba berterima kasih. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa pada Jongin, terlebih selama tiga hari, karena perkerjaan Sehun tidak menemani Jongin.

" katakana padaku kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku," Jongin menghirup udara sesak, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena, kau selalu memiliki waktu untukku tidak perduli sesibuk apapun kau berkerja, itu sungguh membuatku merasa istimewa."ungkap Jongin. Dengan senyum getir.

"Iya kau istimewa. Kau hanya kau," nada pasti terdengar oleh Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya menunduk lesuh.

" Apa pernah kau merasa lelah,"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, aku akan pulang. Kau tampak terdengar sedih." Ucap pria albino itu dengan nada kawatir. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kenapa kau sepanik itu, Sehunna. Aku hanya bertanya itu bukan hal yang penting, aku sangat sehat dan benar – benar menunggumu pulang, aku merindukanmu. Selamat malam sayang." Jongin menutup telponnya tanpa mendengar balasan Sehun. Lalu menangis tertahan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal – bantal sebagai sandaran.

Pagi datang begitu cepat saat Jongin membuka mata karena cahaya matahari yang menyinari tak terhalang apapun. Jongin menatap jam dinding yang terpasang tepat dihadapanya, menghela nafas pukul 07.32, saat Jongin ingin kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ada sesuatu yang bergerak disisi tanganya. Dan betapa kagetnya iya mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur dengan hembusan nafas tenang. Jongin mencoba tak membuat pergerakan yang membuat Sehun terbangun, dielusnya sayang rabut halus Sehun. Menatapnya lama bergelut dengan fikiran yang kalut.

"Jongin" leguh Sehun lalu meraih tangan Jongin untuk dicium. Jongin terkejut.

"Ahh mianhe aku membangunkanmu," Sehun tersenyum, lalu menggelang.

"Aku menantikanmu bangun dan menjelaskan sesuatu mungkin." Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Bukanya kau kembali lusa, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku khawatir dengan memutus panggilan begitu saja, jadi disinilah aku. Jadi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin tertawa geli mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh, aku bilang aku tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu jadi aku seperti itu," Sehun menyirit menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku khawatir agar datang padamu, tanpa kau yang meminta?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitulah," Ujarnya polos. Membuat Sehun gemas. Lalu mereka tertawa besama, dan tiba – tiba Jongin memeluk Sehun yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Tapi aku memang benar – benar merindukanmu," lirih Jongin. Membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun.

"aku juga, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu saata aku harus berpisah denganmu dalam waktu yang lama, hanya 3 hari. Aku merasa gila." Kata Sehun dengan usapan lembut pada Jongin.

Aku tahu kini alasannya, kenapa kau begini.

Aku memang gila…

Karena kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Ingin ku sangkal!

Tapi bukti tepat didepan mata, sakit…

Aku tak menyangka kau lakukan ini…

Tapi saat kau panggil aku sayang

Aku tahu kau, merasa sakit…

Kris menatap hampa pada ruang inap Jongin, tak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Dia hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sakit, dia juga merasa perasaan tak tertahankan dalam hatinya. Iya ingin meruntuki adiknya yang bodoh itu, kenapa adik yang di sayangi bahkan tak percaya padanya. Kenapa harus menyembunyikan sesuatu semengerikan ini dari dirinya, dia berhak tau apapun yang terjadi pada pria itu, tapi yang dilakukanya, dia memilih bungkam. Membuatnya seolah tak pantas menyandang hubungan darah sebagai seorang kakak yang harusnya melindungi pria rapuh itu, keluarga satu – satunya yang ia miliki. Sekuat apapun iya ingin merasa tak perduli karena perasaan marah yang tak bertepi sebab sang adik tak menganggapnya. Dia tidak bisa, karena dia sangat menyayangi adiknya Kim Jongin.

"ARRRGGH!" teriak Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Kris tersayat.

'Tuhan berhenti membuatnya seperti itu, kumohon." Batin kris.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk bercerita dengan nada yang terdengar amat bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak bahagia dia seperti mendapat durian runtuh saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan menikahinya, mereka merencanakan akan mengelar akad nikah 2 minggu lagi, semua kejutan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak berhenti berteriak girang. Wajar saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lama menjalin kasih dan belum ada kepastian akan hubungan mereka kedepan karena Chanyeol belum merasa mapan dengan dirinya untuk menjaga dan membiayai Baekhyun, untung saja Baekhyun mengerti dengan keadaan Chanyeol, dan hey! Usaha Baekhyun mempertahankan hubungan mereka berhasil. Mereka akan segera mengikat janji sehidup semati, Jongin merasa bahagia sekaligus iri.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus melakukan bulan madu dimana Jongin?" Jongin terkekeh. Tapi Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

"tentu saja dikamar," Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban tidak bermutu Jongin. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi hanya tertawa setuju mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"benar memang seharusnya dikamar, kalau bisa kamar mana saja yang penting murah." Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol

"apa-apaan tidak mau! Kau jadi pelit akhir – akhir ini."

"Bukan pelit hanya berhemat."Baekhyun merenggut tidak suka.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kau harusnya dewasa dimanapun kalian bulan madu yang terpenting kalian bersama, saling mencintai dan bahagia. Itu intinyakan." Ungkap Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Sayang. Lagipula masa aku membiarkan bulan madu kita tidak istimewa. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu kemanapun dibelahan dunia ini yang kau mau. Kau pikir selama ini aku mengumpulkan uang untuk apa. Untuk membuatmu senang tentu saja. Jangan cemberut dan khawatir lagi, ok." Baekhyun menatap haru pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yeoliiiiee" ujar Baekhun memeluk Chanyeol yang balas memeluknya.

"Jongin kenapa kau belum keluar dari rumah sakit sih. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu memilih baju pengantin untukku, sytlemu itukan tidak ada duanya." Tanya Baekhyun,

"Benar. Kulihat kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang." Jongin nampak gugup namun sekian detik menjadi biasa.

"Dokter bilang beberapa minggu lagi bisa rawat jalan."

"tapi Jong-" perkataan Baekhun terpotong.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar suara yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Jongin dan mencium keningnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" bisiknya di hadapan wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat dengannya,

"Aku bahagia dan terhibur." Balas Jongin lalu mengalihkan matanya pada kedua sosok yang tengah tersenyum – senyum malu. Sehun menyingit dahi.

"Mereka akan menikah." Lanjut Jongin. Mata Sehun berbinar lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Sialan. Pantas saja aku melihatmu sersenyum aneh sepanjang hari dikantor. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku." Dengus Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bagi Sehun bukan hanya patner kerja tapi sahabat dan juga Hyung, Chanyeol selalu mendukung dan memberi banyak masukan padanya.

"Aku hanya takut kau iri," jawab Chanyeol menyerigai. Sehun membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Kita juga akan menyusul mereka jugakan sayang."ujar Sehun merajuk. Jongin hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menertawakan Sehun, membuat Sehun kesal dan memohon – mohon pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin malah ikut mempertawakan mereka.

"Jongin sayang katakana. Yes you will."

"Heh! Kalau tidak mau kenapa dipaksa. Stupid!" gurau Baekhun membuat Sehun menatap Jongin minta belas kasih. Tapi jawaban Jongin malah membuat Baekhyun melotot dan kedua seme tertawa terbahak,

"Kau yang stupid hyung. Aku tidak pernah punya pacar babo dalam hidupku."

"Jong kau mengatakan aku babo. Huhh kiamat sudah!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin mengetesku seperti semalam. Aku tahu kau mau tapi kau malu mengakuinya, iyakan. Seperti kemarin malam, kau merindukanku tapi kau tidak mau jujur. Okey semakin hari tingkahmu semakin mengemaskan. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu merengek minta dinikahi. Kemarin malam saja kau merengek tidak mau kutinggal kekamar mandi." Wajah Jongin memerah parah. Dia malu setengah mati lalu memukuli Sehun yang hanya terkekeh.

"kau serius merengek tidak mau ditinggalkan Sehun kekamar mandi. Ya tuhan Jongin. Kau benar – benar." Baekhyun memutar mata, membuat Jongin semakin keras memukuli sehun.

"Awuu!" erang Sehun, Jongin membeku matanya menatap khawatir Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun. Hyung cepat panggil dokter, Sehun ya Tuhan." Jongin bergerak khawatir, Sehun masih merintih dalam pelukan Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutar mata mereka bersama saat melihat mata elang Sehun berbinar dengan serigai. Sialan! Oh Sehun membuat mereka ingin menghabisinya.

"Tuhkan lihat betapa Jongin mencintaiku, tenang sayang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Sehun menahan tawa. Tapi tetap saja Jongin bisa mendengar kekehanya. Jongin malah semakin memeluk Sehun.

"Bodoh, bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, kau memang bodoh.!" Teriak Jongin

"apa!"

"Tapi aku memang mencintaimu Sehun." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat kedua pasangan ini semakin lengket.

"Sudah, waktunya makan. Aku membuat banyak makanan hari ini. Jadi ayo kita rayakan kebahagiaan kita hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun semangat. mereka dengan cepat menyantap makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi di meja, senyum tercipta diantara mereka membuang semua hal yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari yang mereka pikirkan hanya menikmati hari ini."

Tuhan bila memang benar kau tahu ….

Katakanlah satu alasan apa yang terjadi padanya

Tuhan bila memang kau mengerti berikanlah satu pertanda yang bisa kumengerti

Sehun terdiam disebuah café sederhana favoritenya, sebelum menjemput Jongin yang dinyatakan sembuh total, Sehun mampir dulu untuk menikmati secangkir coffie hangat disana, kurang lebih masih ada satu jam lagi untuk menjemput Jongin. Sehun duduk tepat dipojok café tepatnya dilantai dua, dengan pemandangan seoul yang indah. Sehun tersenyum melihat sebuah keluarga kecil, dibalik jendela café, mereka tengah berjalan riang diiringi dengan gelawak tawa kedua anak mereka yang masih sangat kecil. Tertawa bersama. Mimpi jongin adalah memiliki keluarga harmonis, Sehun ingat sekali, saat mereka kencan Jongin selalu membahas tentang sebuah keluarga harmonis dengan dua anak, satu laki – laki dan satu lagi perempuan, tentang bagaimana bahagianya mereka akan menyambutnya saat pulang kerja, atau hal – hal kecil yang dulu Sehun bahkan tak sempat untuk memikirkanya. Sehun kembali menatap wallpaper handphonenya,

"Ayo menikah, Jongin." Ujarnya pada picture Jongin yang tengah tersenyum riang.

Sehun menurunkan handphonenya dan melihat pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapanya dengan senyum sederhana. Peria itu menatap penuh isyarat pada Sehun meminta ijin untuk duduk dikursi kosong yang tersedia disana. Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin?" ujarnya santai. Sehun tersenyum. Matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Dia baik Lu, hari ini dia bisa pulang." Luhan peria itu tersenyum ikut bahagia.

"Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang, maaf aku baru berani menunjukan kembali wajahku pada kalian aku hanya, sungguh malu."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak usah memikirkanya lagi."

"Aku membawa bunga Lili. Seseorang mengatakan padaku jika Jongin menyukai bunga ini," Sehun mengerut kening.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau~"

"Aku?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiakan. " tentu apa yang selalu kau bicarakan saat kita berdua hanya pria beruntung itukan." Ujarnya dengan sendu yang tidak ketara oleh Sehun. Sehun tertawa dengan dirinya.

"Iya aku sangat mencintainya, jadi apa yang aku tak tahu tentangnya. Aku gila." Ungkapnya dengan tawa ringan diakhir.

"Oh tidak! Mianhe aku harus menjemput Jongin, atau dia akan marah – marah seperti beruang kelaparan," canda Sehun, sambil membayangkan wajah Jongin yang sedang merajuk marah.

"Bolehkkah, aku ikut?"ujar Luhan ragu. Awalnya Sehun diam, menimbang. Tapi toh ini bisa jadi awal untuk Jongin dan Luhan berbaikan, siapa yang tahu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi sebelum dia mengamuk kkkk~" kata Sehun kembali tertawa, Luhan menatap Sehun yang terus tersenyum, Luhan tahu hanya Jongin yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia dan uring – uringan. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun sebahagia ini dan serapuh saat Jongin tak ada. Luhan mencibir dirinya, aku tidak akan biasa mengambil celah Jongin dari hati Sehun.

Jongin menatap hampa pada butiran bulir air yang datang dengan deras di ruang inapnya. Hembusan nafas berat terdengar beberapa kali, rasanya sakit. Tapi hujan cukup menghiburnya dari semua rasa sakit ini. Tidak ada lagi yang ia ingin keluhkan pada tuhan karena tuhan sudah cukup baik untuk membiarkanya masih bernafas hingga saat ini. Masih dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang di berikan Sehun, walau sampai detik ini Jongin masih merasa dia si brengsek yang egois tapi, Jongin berharap masih dapat membuat semua orang disekelilingnya bahagia itu saja. Itu tujuan ia memohon pada tuhan untuk bertahan.

Kris terdiam kaku melihat Jongin yang melamun di dekat jendela, matanya berkaca senyum getir tercetak nyata pada wajah angkuh Kris dengan langkah lesuh Kris meninggalkan kamar inap Jongin untuk menemui dokter tentang perkembangan Jongin. Sementara Kris berjalan tanpa curiga, Baekhyun berjalan mengendap – ngendap mengikuti Kris, entah mengapa dia hanya penasara dengan tingkah Kris yang akhir – akhir ini terlihat aneh, bukan hanya sekali Baekhyun menatap Jongin sendu tanpa alasan yang pasti lalu saat Baekhyun memergokinya, Kris selalu langsung merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi senormal mungkin. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun baru saja tiba di depan Rumah sakit dengan sedikit berlari menghindari hujan yang cukup lebat diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya, dengan berbagai buah – buahan segar untuk Jongin. Luhan sengaja membawa buah tangan sebelum menuju ke Rumah sakit, sementara Sehun menggenggam bunga lili kesukaan Jongin.

"Ah anehnya, kenapa hujan?" ujar Sehun sambih mengibaskan sedikit air dirambutnya.

"Iya, aneh. Hujan yang pertama kufikir dimusim ini."

"Mungkin effect pemanasan global. Ayo kita masuk." Luhan mengangguk mengikuti Sehun,

Memasuki rumah sakit.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan pintu ruangan dokter Lee dokter yang menangani Jongin, Baekhyun beberapa kali mengintif celah pintu , sungguh sial tidak terdengar apapun, jendela kecil di pintu tertutup rapat. Baekhyun meruntuk dan memutar akal namun saat iya mencoba menguping lewat bolong kunci, pintu terbuka dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dengan reflek berdiri tegak dengan senyum bodah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan." Ujar seorang suster cantik bername tag Luna.

"Aku memiliki konsultasi dengan dokter Lee," ujar Baekhyun tenang.

"Dokter Lee sedang ada tamu, kau bisa menunggu untuk beberapa menit kedepan." Baekhyun menangguk dan suster meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan celah pintu yang tidak terlalu tertutup rapat. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekati pintu itu dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang Kris dan Dokter Lee bicarakan.

Luhan dan Sehun ada di dalam lift menuju kamar Jongin, mereka berdua tanmpak mengobrol akrab dan beberapa kali Sehun kedapatan bersemu merah karena Luhan mengodanya dengan topic bagaimana jika suatu saat iya menjadi seorang ayah. Sehun tentu saja sangat ingin mempunyai anak pria dan wanita sesuai keinginan Jongin, mengalami pengalaman semenakjubkan itu membuat Sehun ingin tertawa dan malu, biasakah iya secepatnya menikah dan menghamili Jongin. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan tiba di lantai dimana ruang inap Jongin berada.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang Jongin."

"dokter bilang dia baik dan akan cepat pulang."

"itu kabar yang sangat baik,"

"Tentu saja, Ohya apa kau tau hyung bahwa Chanyeol sebenar lagi akan menikah?" mata Luhan membulat terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang,

"Benarkah waw! Hebat,"

"Aku akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi, tap-. Eh tunggu bukankah itu Baekhyun." Luhan menghalihkan focusnya pada seorang pria yang berdiri memantung.

"Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang dilakukanya disana?"

Baekhyun terus menguping pembicaraan Kris dan Dokter Lee, semuanya menyangkut kesehatan Jongin, Baekhyun menyingit dahi bukankah Jongin baik baik saja? Ada apa ini. Baekhyun mentap kaget Kris yang terlihat menunduk lesuh dengan mata nyaris menangis, baekhyun berkomat kamit dalam hati semogga tidak ada hal yang buruk sampai ketika ucapan itu terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut Kris membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dengan kaki bergetar nyaris ambruk.

"Kau harus menyelamatkanya Dok! Perduli setan dengan biaya! Kumohon aku akan membayarnya berapapun, Jongin tidak mungkin MATI! Kau bukan TUHAN! Jangan dengarkan perkataan adikku, dengarkan aku, lalukan apapun buat dia bertahan," ujar Kris kalap.

"Tapi gumpalan darah diotaknya karena kecelakaan itu sudah membeku dan jika kita melakukan opreasi hanya 10% kemungkinan akan berhasil. Kami sudah menyarankan ini berkali – kali pada adik anda ta-"Baekhyun menutup pintu pelahan dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan air mata menetes deras.

"Tidak mungkin." Bisiknya kalut, mendongkakan wajahnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat mendapati Sehun terdiam membeku dengan mata berkaca,

"Aku pasti salah dengar,"

"Sehun," lirik Baekhyun, Sehun mundur selangkah lalu berlari, tidak ini bohong! Tidak mungkin Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Luhan masih memantung didepan pintu, membuat Kris yang baru keluar dari dalam ruang tersentak kaget. Terlebih melihat mata sembab Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun?"

"KENAPA! Kau tidak bilang padaku jika Jongin sakit!" geram Baekhyun,

"Itu permintaannya," ujar Kris Pasrah, dia sudah merasa tak pantas menjadi kakak untuk Jongin, karena dia merasa gagal. Bakhyun maju dan memeluk Kris dan mereka menangis, dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa semakin bersalah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat focus Jongin teralih pada sosok Sehun yang kelelahan dengan bunga Lili di gengamanya, Jongin tersenyum senang. Tapi ada yang aneh Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, tak ada sapaan yang biasanya Sehun lontarkan jika bertemu, dan yang semakin membuatnya aneh adalah, Sehun yang langsung memeluknya erat dan terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.

" Sehun?" Sehun tetap bungkam dan mempererat pelukanya. Jongin mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Ada apa? Hmm?"

"Sehun? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ada apa?" Jongin merasa perasaan yang aneh, dengan pelukan Sehun dan kebisuan pria itu, membuatnya merasa khawatir, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini, dia selalu terbuka terhadap apapun yang dirasakan tak terkecuali tentang hal – hal pribadi sekaligus.

"Sehun? " Jongin berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun melihat keadaan pria itu, karena mungkin ini bukan hanya sekedar canda semata, namun berulang kali ia gagal, Sehun memelukanya terlalu erat.

"Jebbal Sehun. Ada apa?" ujar Jongin putus asa.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagikan?" Suranya pelan dan terdengar penuh kesedihan, Jongin terdiam karena dia dapat merasakan jika kini pria yang memeluknya tengah menangis, tanpa melihatnya Jongin tahu jika Sehun benar - benar kacau. Mungkin lebih kacau dari apa yang ada dalam fikiranya. Jongin tidak dapat berkata – kata. Seharusnya Jongin sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi, karena Jongin tahu dengan pasti hari ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi mendengar suara kesakitan Sehun membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri, kenapa selalu dirinya alasan Sehun menangis, selalu dirinya.

"Oh kau sudah tahun, ya" ujarnya seraya terkekeh Jongin terlihat jelas berpura – pura bahagia.

"Ini salahku. Jika waktu itu aku tidak membuatmu marah dan pergi, jika waktu itu aku bisa menghentikanmu, jika waktu itu aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, ini salahku. Aku yang salah, jika waktu kenapa? kenapa tidak aku saja yang MATI!" Jongin tidak dapat menahan air mata yang lolos begitu saja. Sehun terdengar begitu frustasi, air mata menetes begitu banyak dibahu Jongin. Jongin tidak mau membuat Sehun menyalahkan dirinya tanpa henti seperti ini, ini salahnya bukan salah Sehun. Jika dirinya tidak egois dan mengekang Sehun mungkin seperti ini.

"Berhenti menyalakan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

"Ini salahku, aku yang salah"

"Berhenti."

"Kenapa bukan aku saja, kenapa harus kau?"

"Sehun!" Jongin melepas paksa pelukan Sehun, lalu menatap kedua mata rapuh itu lekat – lekat.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Kau harus hidup lebih baik mulai sekarang kau mengerti. Kau menghertikan." Jongin meraih lalu mengelus pipi Sehun yang terasa semakin cekung.

"Ka kau tidak akan meninggalkankukan? Akan berusaha bertahankan?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap seakan hidupnya tergantung dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin tertunduk tidak sanggup menatap langsung mata frustasi Sehun yang penuh harap. Tapi Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin, memberi seluruh harapanya pada Jongin.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkankukan?" Sehun memperjelas kata – katanya dengan suara begetar.

"Maaf Sehun maaf"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, aku tidak akan marah, apapun tapi kumohon berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, aku tidak bisa, jangan lakukan itu," Sehun jatuh mengiba dengan linangan air mata. Sehun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya mencaci maki dirinya, kenapa bukan dia yang mati itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup tanpa Jongin dihidupnya, dia tidak mau merasakan kembali rasanya di tinggalkan Jongin, semua salahnya, jika dia tidak membuat Jongin menunggu dan menangis hingga membuatnya marah waktu itu, jika dia bisa menghentikan Jongin dan memeluknya erat, mungkin dia masih akan selalu melihat Jongin yang bahagia dan bukan melihat jongin yang berpura – pura bahagia di hadapanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padamu. Sejak awal aku berusaha menjauhimu karena pada akhirnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari sebelumnya,"

"Tidak kau akan sembuh. Jongin percaya padaku. Aku akan mencari dan membawamu pada dokter lain. Mereka pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu." Jongin menemukan dirinya terjatuh dalam penyesalan, dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tertekan, frustasi dan putus asa. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberikan sebuah harapan besar untuk Sehun jika akhirnya dia akan pergi, dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun jatuh lebih sakit dari pada sekarang.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Kumohon"lirih Jongin. Menenangkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika orang aku cintai jatuh sakit tanpa aku tahu! Bagaimana kau begitu teganya tidak membagi semua ini dariku, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahukanku hingga akhir, kenapa membuatku gila. Jongin~ atau?" Sehun menatap penuh kecewa.

"Dari awal kau memang ingin meninggalkanku, apa semua karena aku menyakitimu dulu? Sialan! Seharusnya waktu itu, aku~" Suara Sehun melemah diakhir kalimat, Sehun tak sanggup untuk hanya menatap mata sendu Jongin, dia menunduk dalam dengan badan bergetar.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Sehun, kau membuatku semakin menyesal. Alasan aku tidak memberitahu hanya karena aku takut kau bersedih, walau didetik terakhir waktuku, aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Memberi yang terbaik dari hidupku, cukup aku membuatmu lelah selama ini dengan sikapku, dan aku fikir inilah saatnya aku tak terlambat untuk memberikan semua ini, namun pada akhirnya aku gagal." Sehun kembali merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku lelah Jongin." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan semua menggelap. Semua salahnya.

"Sehun?"

"Sehuna.."

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun membuka matanya saat sebuah suara yang tak asing mengetuk indra pendengarannya membuatnya tersadar. Samar – samar Sehun dapat menangkap objek didepanya tengah memandang khawatir. Matanya bengkak dengan bibir yang terihat lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun?" Sehun masih bungkam, namun tanganya mengelus kedua pipi namja itu dan menghapus lelehan air mata.

"Keterlaluan kau membuatku khawatir! Dua hari kau pingsan, kufikir aku…" ujarnya. Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Aku juga merasakan perasaan khawatir itu lebih dari yang kau rasakan padaku, Jongin." Sosok itu terdiam membeku.

"rasanya bahkan membuatku tak ingin bangun lagi."

"Sehun?"

"membuatku kesakitan,"

"Sehun, kau bisa hidup lebih baik lagi. Jauh lebih baik, kedepannya. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu."

"Bagaimana kau tidak mengerti dengan diriku Jongin, aku tidak bisa tanpamu."

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau seharusnya tidak membuatku bersedih disisa hidupku. Setidaknya berpura – puralah bahagia."

"Baiklah jika yang kau inginkan seperti itu, Jongin. Kemarilah." Jongin mendekat pada Sehun yang terlihat tak berdaya. Sehun menuntun tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring disampingnya, dengan patuh Jongin melakukan apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Apa sekarang aku yang terlihat sangat egoisnya." Ujar Sehun mempererat pelukanya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya pura – pura tidak tahu bahwa Sehun lagi lagi menangis karenanya.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Ada yang masih ingat~?

Jongin kehilangan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Jongin tahu Sehun berpura – pura tak terjadi apa – apa. Semua orang percaya bahwa Sehun baik – baik saja. Semua orang percaya bahwa Sehun tersenyum tulus. Dan siap menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi. Nyatanya hanya Jongin yang sadar bahwa binar mata itu tak sama lagi, semangat itu hilang tergantikan oleh kebohongan semata. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan mengabulkan keinginanya untuk selalu bahagia, tidak! Jongin lebih sakit melihat Sehun berpura – pura bahagia, dan memendam kesedihanya sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus Jongin lakukan membohogi dirinya bahwa mungkin memang Sehun baik – baik saja. Lalu menunggu kapan kiranya Tuhan membawanya pergi dari semua beban ini. Karena jujur saja sejak awal hingga detik – detik ini Jongin merasa tak pernah bisa membuat Sehun bahagia.

Di awal pertemuan mereka, dimusim gugur daun – daun yang berterbangan itu Jongin termangu oleh senyum Sehun yang menatap berbinar padanya. Jongin tak pernah menyangka akan sangat menyayangi Sehun hingga dalam benaknya hanya ada hal – hal yang harus dilakukan agar Sehun selalu ada disisinya, agar senyum itu selalu untuknya. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun, tanpa menimbang – nimbang masukan Sehun untuk lebih percaya padanya. Dan dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia melukai Sehun dari waktu kewaktu. Hingga detik ini saat dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya ingin membuat Sehun bahagia dengan yang lain, mencari cara agar Sehun meninggalkanya dan menemukan kebahagiaanya, setelah itu menyerah pada takdir agar segara mencabut nyawanya tapi apa yang dia dapat hanya kegagalan, dan hal yang dia lakukan hanya menambah luka lebih dalam pada Sehun.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap Jongin yang sedang termenung menatap kosong kearah jendela yang menampakan langit kelam malam, tak berani mengganggu Baekhyun lantas pergi dari atmosfir menyesakan itu, Baekhyun memantung beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju sorang pria yang tengah mentap sebuah data base yang dipagangnya.

"Maaf." Pria itu mengalihkan fokusnya lalu tersenyum kemudian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa benar dokter adalah dokter yang menangani teman saya, Jongin. Kim Jongin." Dokter itu mengangguk kecil. Dan menghela napas pelan.

"Apa boleh aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

"Selama itu masih dibatas personal aku bisa menjawabnya. Namun ada beberapa rahasia pasien yang tentu harus dijaga," ujarnya memberi pengertian.

"Seberapa parah Jongin sekarang?" ujar Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"karena darah yang berada diotaknya sudah menggumpal dan mulai mengganggu beberapa saraf. Saya fikir dia berada diposisi terburuknya. Kejadian seperti langka sekali mengingat pasien seperti biasa saja. Terkadang pasien nyaitu Jongin sii meminta dosis tinggi untuk rasa sakit. Dan dari sana kami menganalisis bahwa bahwa gumpalan itu sudah semakit berbahaya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bertindak tegas, membantunya!" bentak Baekhyun geram.

"Hal itu berulang kali kami lakukan namun pasien selalu menolak dan mengancam akan membawa masalah ini kejalur hukum jika kami memaksanya terus menerus."

"Kenapa kalian takut? Aku yakin Kris akan membantu kalian!"

"Sebenarnya gumpalan darah itu kami ketahui sebelum kalian melihat Jongin sadar. Dua hari sebelumnya pasien sadar waktu itu saya tidak tahu bahwa pasien sadar. Saat saya dan suster menganalisis hasil pemeriksaan pasien diruangan Jongin sii yang menyatakan ada sesuatu yang salah didalam kepalanya kami berniat memberi tahu Tuan Kris selaku wali untuk mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut, namun ternyata pasien sadar dan mendengar percakapan kami. Lalu melarang kami menceritakan hal ini. Hingga keadaan tidak lagi bisa disembunyikan tuan Kris akhirnya tahu." Baekhyun mengeram marah, matanya memerah perih.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan si Jongin bodoh itu,"

"Lebih baik sekarang anda memotivasi pasien agar tabah dan kuat." Dokter menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu usia. Apa alasan Jongin melukan itu?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan tak ingin hidup lagi untuk menghancurkan kebahagianya. Dia ingin melihat bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah bahagia tanpa harus bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Pasien berharap jika dia tak pernah bangun agar dia tak merusak kebahagian orang itu dengan kehadiranya."

"Orang itu?" lirih Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Pasien pernah mengumankan kata itu berkali – kali."

Brukkk!

Sehun jatuh bersandar pada dinding yang dia tumpu. Setelah mendengar percakapan anara Baekhyun dan Dokter, jadi semua karenanya jadi Jongin mengakhiri hidupnya karenanya. Karena Apa ini kebahagian yang Jongin janjikan, apa ini yang disebut dengan memperbaiki keselahan. Dengan meninggalkanya! Begitu! Dari awal Jongin ingin pergi dari awal Jongin ingin meninggalkanya, karena Jongin fikir dirinya akan bahagia tanpa Jongin. Lelehan air mata itu tak henti membasahi wajahnya, Jongin tidak ingin berusaha berada disampingnya. Jongin ingin pergi.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan, perlahan membuka pintu dan berusaha terlihat normal. Jongin mengalihkan tatapanya pada Sehun lalu tersenyum. Begitu pula Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin. Pria tan itu beringsut pada tubuh Sehun yang mendekatinya lalu mengeluh tentang bosanya berada dirumah sakit. Jongin hanya akan menggerutu saat Sehun tertawa karena keluhanya. Sehun selalu tertawa akhir – akhir ini, dan Jongin akan menganggap senyum Sehun adalah tulus. Dan Jongin merasa tenang. Beberapa hari terasa menegangkan bagi Jongin, pengobatan, orang – orang yang terus menghawatirkanya dan Sehun membuatnya kadang – kadang sesak untuk bernafas, sesak karena kebingungan yang melandanya, penyesalan yang tidak pernah terasa memudar bahkan ketika dirinya merasa telah mempertaruhkan apa yang dia punya. Tapi melihat senyum Sehun dia merasa akhirnya dia bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Walau hati kecilnya merasa tidak pasti. Tuhan kumohon senyum itu adalah tulus. Jongin hanya bisa berdoa. Karena dia merasa sudah terlalu banyak salahnya pada Sehun malaikatnya, penjaganya, seluruh hidupnya Oh Sehun, Maaf baru bisa membahagiakanmu dengan benar.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat Jongin kembali dari urusan kecilnya dikamar mandi. Jongin tersenyum saat menatap Kris yang tengah duduk didekat tempat tidurnya. Menatap Jongin, Kris beringsut mendekati Jongin membantunya kembali ketempat tidur.

"Hari ini aku menganggantikan Sehun menjagamu. Tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak Sehun butuh istirahat,"

"Iya dia sangat butuh," kata Kris menimpali.

"Aku bahagia Sehun baik – baik, saja."Desah Jongin menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya. Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Kau akan-" Kris menghentikan di Menimbang – nimbang apa dia harus mengatakanya sekarang. Hal ini begitu mendesak dan harus segera dibicarakan tanpa ditunda – tunda."

"Akan?" Jongin bertanya ragu – ragu.

"Melakukan operasi yang dokter sarankan." Jongin menunduk lesuh,

"Tidak Kris, semua sudah terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Jongin, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, kita hanya manusia yang bisa berdoa dan berusaha." Jongin mengenggerlang mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Ada! Kris kau tahu resiko dari operasi itu 50% aku akan cacat otak dan mungkin bisa mati, ini hanya 10% peluang yang bisa membuat aku baik – baik saja. Sudah cukup aku membuat Sehun sedih dan terluka apa aku akan tega membuat dia lebih menderita lagi,!" Kris memalingkan wajahnya gusar lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang masih menunggu batahan Kris.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini? Semua karena Sehun yang menyuruhku, Karena dia menangis dimukaku di hadapanku, bagaimana aku harus membalas budi pada Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti dengan Sehun. Jika kau sudah menyerah dengan hidupmu setidaknya buat Sehun bahagia!"

"Apa yang kau katakana Sehun sudah bahagia, dia selalu tersenyum dihadapanku dia.." nada suara Jongin melemah.

"Berhenti berpura – pura jika dia bahagia,"tegas Kris.

"Dia sudah Kris dia bahagia, dia selalu tersenyum padaku, diselalu bercanda dihadapanku." Tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar hebat, Kris menghela nafas, lalu membawa Jongin kedalam peluakanya.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak menyesal kelak, hidup dan mati ada ditangan Tuhan. Ingat."

"Tapi Sehun sudah lebih baik, aku tidak ingin membebaninya lebih lama."

"Jika dia merasa terbebani dia sudah mundur dari dulu. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, sekarang tidur."

Setelah tiga hari dalam perasaan yang tidak menentu atas perkataan Kris malam itu, Jongin akhirnya menemukan jawaban bahwa Sehun tidak semenyedihkan yang Kris katakan, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah menyinggung tentang operasi, dia bahkan terlihat semakin cerah dari hari kehari. Jongin merasa perkataan Kris hanya sepihak mungkin karena Kris yang tidak ingin dia pergi, tapi Tuhan yang tahu bukan, kali ini Jongin akan mengikuti semuanya sesuai arus,

Hari yang ditunggu itu tiba, pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Bakhyun tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun putih cerah sementara Chanyeol denagn jas casualnya. Mereka tersenyum pada semua tamu yang datang. Dari sudut ruangan, Jongin menatap haru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum bahagia. Sehun yang baru kembali dari mengambil minuman untuk Jongin, ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Jongin terlihat bahagia. Kedua memperlai itu juga menghampiri Jongin, memberikan pelukan hangatnya.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Kalian bisa bersatu," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"iya kau benar, rasanya seperti mimpi. Chanyeol benar – benar memanjakanku."Balas Baekhyun senyum tak bisa hilang dari wajah.

" Dari dulu aku selalu memanjakanmu, sayang." Sela Chanyeol terdengar merajuk. Mereka berempat tertawa bersama. Kris datang dengan segelas minuman ditanganya. Mengajak mereka untuk berdansa.

Tidak menunggu pesta berakhir, Sehun membawa Jongin pergi. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kris, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun nampak tidak rela tapi dengan terpaksa dia merelakan kepergian Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf dan memberikan pasangan itu pelukan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan gedung mewah itu.

Jongin menatap heran Sehun saat arah jalan tidak menuju kembali ke rumah sakit malah memilih arah yang lain. Sehun hanya memberikan senyumanya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun tersenyum hanya ikut tersenyum.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

mian chingu deul... Too much tired deh pokonya maafnya baru up date... Buat ff irrisis itu aduh pueng deh banyak typonya tapi nanti aku jelasin di sana aja klo up date... Selamat membaca Oh iya cheonen semusall imnida yorobun!

Lembayung angin menyapa kedatangan pria Tan, wajahnya seketika berseri - seri merasakan kenyamanan semilir yang menyelubunginya, sementara sang kekasih ikut terhanyut didalamnya. Bahkan tak ada kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan semua ini. Terlalu indah, boleh dia mengatakan hal ini. Jong-in kembali tersenyum, ini luar biasa.

"Sehun ini.."lirihnya tak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya karena terlalu terpana. Sementara sang kekasih hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujuinya hal yang di maksudkan oleh prianya. Jong-in kembali menatap bangunan indah dihadapannya, sebuah rumah minimalis modern dengan pemandangan yang semua orang tak akan mengalihkan mata dari eloknya pantai serta bukit - bukit kecil yang cantik semua itu tepat berada dibelakang bangunan yang bisa disebut rumah. Dulu sekali, Jong-in pikir itu terlalu lapuk untuk diingat oleh daya ingatnya. Pemintaan yang menuntut kala itu. Jong-in ingat betul bagaimana Sehun menanggapinya. Mereka masih sebagai mahasiswa tak banyak yang mereka tahu tentang masa depan, namun diumur hubungan mereka yang seumur jagung, Jong-in menetapkan pada Sehun tentang masa depan mereka tentang segala hal yang akan mereka jalani kelak. Waktu itu Sehun hanya Oh Sehun yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan keinginan Jong-in. Saat ini tepat didepan matanya masa depan itu terpampang nyata. Bangunan yang dulunya hanya bayangan semu semata kini tak lagi. Jong-in bahagia tentu.

"Sehun lihat luar biasa... Bukankah rumah ini, rumah ini..." Jong-in tak sanggup berkata-kata pria itu menatap setiap bangunan dengan takjub membuat hati Sehun berdesir bahagia melihatnya.

"Ya ini rumah impian yang dulu selalu kau inginkan.. rumah masa depan kita."

"Sehun!" Jong-in berseru terengah - engah...

"Ada pantai dan perbukitan, Tuhan... Ini indah sekali.. boleh aku berkeliling."Sehun tersenyum menggenggam tangan Jong-in menuntun pria itu yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tentu dear."

Jong-in menatap tertarik pada beberapa pohon kecil yang mulai tumbuh, mereka terlihat baik dan sehat.

"Aku tahu minatmu tentang berkebun sangat tinggi. Lalu aku memutuskan membuat kebun kecil ini untukmu."jelas Sehun. Jong-in memandang Sehun dengan binar bahagia. Pria itu dengan spontan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Adalagi yang ingin kau tunjukan?"kata Jong-in menggoda Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar tubuh Jong-in gemas membuat pria Tan itu memelukanya dengan derai tawa.

"Ahh aku tahu jangan jelaskan."kata Jong-in terdengar tegas memperingati. Sehun diam mencoba menerka apa yang akan diucapkan Jong-in. Mereka kini sedang berada disebelah kanan bangunan yang menjorok ke laut lepas.

"Disini, ini adalah tempat untuk kita menghabiskan waktu di sore hari iyakan," Jong-in menunjuk dua buah tempat duduk santai berlapis bantalan yang nyaman. Lalu pria itu berjalan kembali menjadi terlihat sibuk.

"Tenda ini harus dipindahkan disebelah sini.. agar kita bisa melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam dengan posisi yang memuaskan. Oh iya pemanggang BBQ! Aku tahu kita bisa memancing ikan seharian, sambil mendengarkan musik dan bernostalgia, Sehun kau harus belajar memanjat pohon karena aku sangat ingin minum air kelapa langsung dari pohonnya, ah pasti menyegarkan." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jong-in percis seperti waktu dulu saat Jong-in ingin merangkai masa depan bersamanya penuh semangat.

"Kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk menata ulang semuanya. Oh... Sehun ini seperti apa yang aku impikan selama ini, terimakasih. Aku akan sangat menjaga semua ini. Setelah menikah kita akan menghabiskan waktu disini aku yakin aku tak akan pernah bosan. Kita bisa lakukan banyak hal lalu setelah itu kita akan memiliki sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan kita akan sarapan bersama mengantarkan mereka bersama, lalu setelahnya aku akan membuat sangar tari, setelah matahari menghilang aku dan anak - anak akan menunggumu pulang."Jong-in kemudian terengah-engah, "kita akan melakukanya hingga usia kita menua,"namun suara Jong-in diakhir kalimat berbuah sendu dan kosong. Pria Tan itu menatap hampa pada gelombang pantai rendah dihadapanya. Sesuatu telah menghempaskanya pada kenyataannya, apakah benar dia akan merasakan menua bersama Sehun jika kematian tepat dihadapanya. Sehun seketika mendekat saat tak ada respon berarti dari Jong-in.

"Lu lupakan apa yang aku katakan."ujar Jong-in lirih masih menatap pada gulungan ombak, Sehun berhenti selangkah dibelakang Jong-in. Tertegun.

"Seperti nya aku terlalu banyak berharap hari ini." Katanya lagi. Sehun yang tak tahan lalu memeluk Jong-in.

"Semua bukan khayalan, disini akan banyak kenangan, kita akan bermain pasir lalu berlari-larian dipesisir pantai hingga kita basah kuyup."

"Itu hanya khayalan bocah labil itu terlalu berlebihan untuk diingat."jawab Jong-in dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Setelah itu aku akan mengambilkan buah kelapa, kita akan tertawa tanpa henti karena aku tak berhasil memanjat hingga kita memutuskan untuk menanti matahari tenggelam ditemani minuman kaleng."

"Hentikan..."parau Jong-in. Sehun berusaha tegar.

"Lalu setelah malam tiba kita akan bergelung dalam selimut karena kelelahan... Setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu kau akan berkebun lalu-" Jong-in membalikan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membelakangi Sehun. Pria itu langsung memeluk Sehun erat seakan-akan tak akan melihatnya kembali. Menumpahkan semua air mata yang tertahan diujung kesabaran. Begitu Juga Sehun memeluk Jong-in erat dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, walaupun tak ada yang tau hatinya menjerit kesakitan.

Kini Jong-in dan Sehun kedua pria itu tengah saling menatap satu sama lain dalam gulungan hangat selimut, Jong-in yang pertama kali merasa tak tahan dalam keadaan ini akhirnya hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun seperti pengecut. Sementara Sehun sendiri lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya. Masa depan yang telah mereka raih seakan menjadi samar - samar. Harapan itu redut seperti nyala api yang kehilangan sumbunya. Diantara keheningan akhirnya Jong-in memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin adalah jalan terakhir yang bisa ia perjuangkan untuk Sehun. Sebagai bukti bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan suatu kebahagiaan untuk Oh Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku..."

"Tidak usah di fikirkan."

"Aku akan melakukan operasi itu." Jong-in mendongak untuk menatap kedua biner redup itu, sedangan Sehun masih dalam ketertegunannya.

"Aku ingin mengwujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi indah kita, aku ingin meraihnya bersama, merajut lembaran demi lembaran itu bersamamu."lanjut Jong-in dengan senyum bahagianya. Sehun menatap Jong-in tanpa bisa menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Kau akan lakukan operasi itu? Kita akan mengalami impian itu." Katanya lirih. Membalas senyuman Jong-in, Sehun kembali mendekap erat Jong-in.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan berjuang dan bertahan ini bukan tentang impian kita saja tapi, ini untuk mu yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mencintai dan menjagaku, Sehun gemawoyeo."Sehun hanya membalas dengan sentuhan, pria albino itu menghirup dalam Surai Jong-in. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar lebih tenang seperti tak pernah menanggung beban berat sebelumnya. Terakhir yang Jong-in dengar sebelum dia menutup mata adalah kata penuh terimakasih yang diucap berulang kali oleh Sehun seperti sebuah nyanyian pengantar tidur.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jong-in? Aku berharap yang terbaik dari operasi ini."kata Kris disebelahnya Baekhyun juga terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kondisi Jong-in beberapa minggu ini mengalami perbaikan secara teratur, sepertinya dia siap untuk menjalani operasi, kami tim medis berharap yang terbaik juga untuk pengangkatan gumpalan itu. Semogga saja fisik Jong-in yang mengalami penguatan imun bisa menjadi pertanda baik untuk kita semua."

"Lalu kapan operasi itu akan dilakukan usia?"sela Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan.

"Akhir minggu ini, kami siap melakukannya," Kris dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu setelah sedikit bercakap-cakap mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruang dokter. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tengah menjinjing beberapa makanan ditangannya.

"Sehun! Chanyeol!"kedua pria yang disebut namanya menoleh secara serempak. Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol sementara Kris menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Dari mana? Kau terlihat ceria sekali..."ujar Chanyeol pada Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Ruangan dokter,"balas Baekhyun masih tersenyum terang.

"Dokter bilang kondisi Jong-in kian membaik beberapa minggu ini, jadi tidak mustahil Operasi akan dilakukan akhir minggu ini."jelas Kris,

"Benarkah Hyung?"ujar Sehun terlihat amat bahagia pemuda itu refleks memeluk Kris.

"Perjuanganmu tidak sia - sia untuk membujuknya, Sehun."ujar Kris setelah melepas pelukan nya.

"Selamatnya."kata Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memeluk gemas Sehun yang tak pernah menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tak pernah melihat senyum tulus Sehun seperti ini, dia tersenyum karena benar-benar bahagia bukan karena terpaksa seperti biasa .

"Ayo kita menemui Jong-inmu, kau pasti merindukannyakan." Goda Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertawa kecuali Sehun yang terlihat malu.

"Berhenti mengodaku,hyung."

"Sudahlah itukan kenyataan."balas Baekhyun.

"Ayolah berhenti mengolok-olok nya." Bela Kris.

"Habisnya dia seperti kucing yang pengen dinikahi. Dari tadi membuatku risih, menempel terus pada Jong-in. Sampai diajak belanja susahnya minta ampun." Cerocos Chanyeol.

"Berkacalah!"kata Kris lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Merasa pusing.

"Iya berkacalah tuan Park kau juga sama pada Baekhyun."lalu Sehun mengikuti jejak Kris dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Sementara dibelakang sana Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya benar-benar bahagia."kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Aku harap ini awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua." Balas Baekhyun mencoba mengenyampingkan hal buruk dibelakang.

"Iya kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Malam menjelang dengan cepat, Jong-in berbaring dengan nyaman sementara itu Sehun tengah membereskan beberapa sampah yang ditinggalkan Kria, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga baru saja pulang setelah Jong-in mengeluh bahwa dia mengantuk.

"Siapa yang bilang dia ingin tidur tadi?Kenapa masih belum tidur sekarang?Hem..." Kata Sehun setelah selesai membersihkan kekacauan.

"Berikan ponselmu." Sehun menyiritkan dahi, tapi tak memprotes.

"Berbaring disini cepat."

"Hmm." Sehun membuka sepatunya lalu menaiki bangkar Jong-in lalu memeluk Jong-in dengan lembut.

"Beautiful..."guman Jong-in.

"Yes you are," balas Sehun saat melihat kegiatan Jong-in yang tengah memandangi foto - foto yang sempat mereka ambil saat mereka berada di dream home. Dream home adalah nama untuk rumah mereka, kekanak - Kanakan biarlah yang jelas mereka senang dengan nama itu, karena adanya rumah itu adalah karena kuatnya mimpi yang mereka bangun, kuatnya cinta Sehun untuk Jong-in, apapun yang pria itu inginkan adalah prioritas utamanya

"Aku ingin setiap pagi bisa terbangun dan menatap langsung matahari terbit. Penempatan tempat tidur yang sangat pas." Jong-in tersenyum lalu mengalihkan gambar pada slide selanjutnya. Senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan selalu berbaring memelukmu saat hal itu terjadi, selalu."kata Sehun memperhatikan semua foto yang Jong-in abadikan.

"Itu pasti akan sangat sempurna."guman Jong-in.

"Aku pastikan itu akan lebih sempurna dari pada bayangan. Karena ada kau dalam pelukanku." Sehun lalu mencium dalam bibir dan kening Jong-in, hal selanjutnya mimpi indah membawa mereka pergi.

"Sehunieeee..." Sehun mendengus saat mendengar panggilan manja Jong-in. Akan ada sesuatu pasti. Tapi jujur Sehun senang mendengarnya.

"Mwo?!"

"Ish jangan mencubit pipiku!"

Cup

"Dasar." Ujar Jong-in bersemu merah karena Sehun mengecup pipinya yang sempat dicubit, manis sekali.

"Aku ingin sekali saat selesai operasi kau memberikanku anak anjing kau harus mendapatkannya... Kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya,"

"Kita bisa mencarinya bersama - sama setelah kau selesai operasi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menjamin kau akan melakukanya jika aku sudah sembuh, kau benci anjing Sehun."

"Aku berjanji akan membelikan setelah kau sembuh. Kau bisa memilih seleramu nanti."

"Tidak dari dulu kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku,"kata Jong-in sendu membuat Sehun kelabakan.

"Tapi Jong-in operasi mu akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lagi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mu."

"Pokonya aku ingin anak anjing lucu menggemaskan Dengan tanganmu sendiri kau harus mendapatkannya sendiri! Aku bejuang dan kaupun begitu. Lagipula tidak sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Aku yakin setengah jam saja." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Okey aku lakukan."

"Dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Tentu..."

"Yang lucu menggemaskan dan mudah diatur."

"Pasti."

"Janji."

"Janji." Sehun mengangguk. Seketika Jong-in memeluk Sehun erat.

"Jeongmal gomawo"

"Apapun untukmu."

Kria, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun mengantarkan Jong-in menuju ruang operasi semua tampak gugup. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Jong-in. Kris maju lalu mengecup kening Jong-in. Jong-in hanya membalas dengan senyuman seolah menyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jong-in penuh kehangatan.

"Anak anjing "kata Jong-in tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk.

"Dengan tanganmu sendiri." Ulang Jong-in. Kembali Sehun mengiyakan.

"Kita berjuang bersama-sama kan."ujar Sehun rendah.

"Iya kita." Lalu kemudian pintu operasi tertutup meninggalkan kan ketiga orang itu dalam balutan permohonan dan doa untuk keselamatan orang yang mereka cintai Kim Jong-in.

.

.

.

Setelah bercakap tentang keinginan Jong-in pada Sehun dan kedua temanya akhirnya Sehun memutuskan meninggalkan ruang tunggu operasi dengan langkah berat, dia sejujurnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Jong-in. Tapi apa boleh buat dia lebih tidak ingin melihat Jong-in lebih kecewa dengan tidak mengwujudkan janjinya. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan pergi membelah keramaian malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang kesal ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit tapi dia belum menemukan satupun yang cocok mereka semua menggonggong kasar beberapa penjual mengatakan jika stok mereka tengah habis sedang yang lain sudah tutup maklum saja ini sudah lewat jam kerja. Sehun mengerang kembali lalu terduduk disalah satu fasilitas umum disekitar trotoar. Mencoba mencari dari Google, menghembuskan nafas lelah, tak ada harapan.

Baekhyun's calling

Sehun menatap gugup telponya yang bergetar beberapa kali. Lalu mengangkatnya. Dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ne Baek..."

"Jong-in..."

"Ya?..."nafas Sehun memberat gumpalan menyesakan terasa mengganjal.

"SELAMAT Sehun! Jong-in... Bawa anjingmu cept datang kemari" Sehun tak bisa mengatakan apapun dia sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan datang sekarang..." Sehun mematikan handphonenya berlari menuju mobilnya. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Sehun menyusuri jalan yang cukup lenggang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sehun mengemudikan tanpa diduga sesuatu melintas tepat disaat Sehun menaikan kecepatan, Sehun terkejut dengan cepat menginjak rem mendadak membuat mobil berputar - putar kehilangan kendali.

CKIIIT!

BRAK...

TBC sebenernya idenya udah sampe ending... Ini kalian mau happy end atau sad end... Iya mogo terserah dah


	7. Chapter 7

"siapa disana?" Sehun membuka pintu mobil sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena masih terkejut pria itu melangkah keluar menapaki jalan lenggang dihadapanya, wajar waktu telah menunjukan pertengahan malam. Suara cicitan kecil membuat Sehun berlari kecil menuju arah depan mobilnya.

"Oh tuhan." Kagetnya menatap seekor anak anjing yang merintih kecil. Anjing itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan warna putih dan hitam disekitar mata persis layaknya seekor panda. Dengan prihatin Sehun membawa anjing itu dalam gendongannya, ada luka di kaki bagian depannya. Setelah meletakan dimobil Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya. Senyum tercetak bahagia di wajahnya.

"Jong-in pasti senang." Gumanya melirik anak anjing yang terlihat tenang.

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit tempat rawat Jong-in. Pria albino itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seorang ganosha yang bisa merawat anjingnya.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan perawatan untuk anjing ini." Kata Sehun terengah.

"Berikan pada saya, tuan. Kami akan mengirimkannya kepusat perawatan hewan. Tolong nama anda atau kartu nama." Sehun dengan cepat merogoh sakunya menyerah kan satu buah kartu nama. Setelah itu pergi dengan mengatakan terima kasih sebelumnya.

"Cepat cepat." Sehun berguman menatap angka - angka dalam lift yang silih berganti. Hatinya berdebar oleh kebahagiaan.

Ting.

Langkah demi langkah terasa lebih ringan saat Sehun keluar dari pintu lift satu belokan dan Sehun bisa melihat disana berdiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan juga Kyung-soo. Semakin Sehun melangkah semakin jelas dia bisa melihat mereka tengah berdiri. Diliputi kebahagiaan Sehun bahkan tak sadar dengan raut wajah mereka yang menunjukkan kesan berbeda.

"Sehun..." Guman Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tersenyum lebar. Semua eksistensi jatuh padanya.

"Bagaimana? Kapan kita bisa bertemu Jong-in." Balas Sehun. Baekhyun tampak menghirup nafas berat bibirnya bergetar. Sehun tak tahu tapi rasanya hawa disekitar terasa dingin. Sehun menatap semua orang disana, tak ada kebahagiaan semua menatapnya prihatin dan penuh duka.

"Kapan Jong-in dipindahkan dari ICU?" Tanya lagi. Chanyeol maju dan meremas pundaknya yang mulai kaku. Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu melangkah ke arah Kris yang sedari menunduk.

"Ada apa ini?" Katanya setengah mendesak Kris. Kris masih menunduk. Begitu pula Luhan dan Kyung-soo yang sama - sama memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Jawab aku kenapa kalian diam."

"Sehun..."ujar Kris dengan nada rendah.

"He's gone... Jong-in was gone," lanjutnya. Membuat raungan Baekhyun pecah memenuhi koridor. Sehun masih dalam keterdiamanya. Dia menatap Kris dalam lamunan panjang.

"Sehun..."ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan Saya Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Katakan bahwa ini bohong."

"Dia mengalami kegagalan operasi beberapa saat kemudian." Sela Kris.

"Sehun..." Ujar Chanyeol kembali menenangkan.

"Jong-in sudah berjanji padaku. Aku bahkan mendapatkan anak anjing itu."

"Kau masih punya kami." Sehun menatap mereka dengan duka berjalan mundur seakan - akan merasa asing dengan keberadaannya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin..."

"Kau harus tegar seperti apa yang selalu Jong-in katakan padamu."ujar Kris pada akhirnya.

"Tidak."

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuatnya pergi..."lanjutnya.

"Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu. Jong-in akan sedih." Lirih Baekhyun menahan isakanya.

"Tidak.."

"Tidak,"

"Tidak!"

Tidak dan tidak Sehun hanya bisa berguman kata - kata itu. Lalu yang akhirnya terjadi hanya dirinya yang menangisi dirinya sendiri. Ini memang salahnya.

****"

2 tahun kemudian

"Oh grup memang hebat. Pesta ini hebat."

"Hati - hati Baekhyun didalam perutmu ada sesuatu yang berharga selain lemak - lemakmu itu."

"Hey Oh Sehun kau sangat kejam. Aku bahkan tak berlemak."

"Orang hamil memang mengerikan." Ledek Sehun.

"Akan ku adukan kau pada Chanyeol." Sehun hanya mendelik.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar suara bass di belakang mereka.

"Sehun menyebalkan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku berlemak."

"Berhenti kekanak - Kanakan paman Oh. Pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak... tapi apa kau tidak mendengar namamu dipanggil? cepat pergi sana CEO Oh."

Sehun meninggal pasangan itu dengan senyum di bibirnya melangkah kakinya menuju podium. Sementara Baekhyun mulai menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah memberikan pidatonya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan ada hari dimana Sehun akan menjalani hidupnya lagi. Lihat betapa cerianya dia."

"Kepergian Jong-in yang membuat Sehun sangat terpukul. Sempat membuatku khawatir bahwa Sehun tak akan bisa seperti ini tapi aku sangat senang sekarang. Bisa melihat dia tersenyum setiap hari." Balas Baekhyun

"Sehun hanya ingin mengwujudkan permintaan terakhir Jong-in."

"Jong-in pasti senang sekarang."

"Aku berharap Sehun pun begitu."

"Dia pasti bahagia jangan khawatir."

"Aku juga ingin memberikan selamat untuk manager juga selaku sahabatku untuk kehamilan anak pertama mereka. Sekarang lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka membuatku tenang." Ucap Sehun dipodium Chanyeol memberikan simbol okey padanya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya pelan melewati Sungai Han lalu berhenti dan berjalan disisi sungai. Menatap air sungai yang mengalir riak.

"Dengar Jong-in sekarang aku bahagia. Jadi apa kau senang. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apakah aku benar - benar bahagia. Berpura-pura seperti ini menyiksaku. Jong-in kenapa kau tak kembali sedang aku disini menepati janjiku dan kau tidak. Ahhh aku menitipkan Jangga pada Baekhyun Jangga adalah nama anjing kecil kita. Ngomong - ngomong tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tengah hamil 8 bulan usia yang matang untuk menghadapi kelahirannya. Aku harap aku bisa melihat anak mereka. Tapi aku terlalu merindukanmu jadi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Lihat aku akan mengirim pesan singkat pada mereka."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju jalanan yang ramai dengan lalu lalang mobil. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Jong-in ah sekarang rasanya aku bahagia."

Cahaya yang datang hanya membuat Sehun melayang. Meski sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit aneh hal itu membuat hatinya damai.

"Apa kau fikir Sehun dan Luhan."kata Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kuharap ya. Apa kau tidak apa - apa tentang Luhan."

"Sehun harus meneruskan hidupnya dengan Luhan dia pasti bisa cepat melupakan Jong-in. Bukan berarti aku melupakan Jong-in dia selalu tak terlupakan untuk diriku pribadi dan jika Sehun bisa melupakan Jong-in aku bahagia. Jong-in pasti sependapat." Kata Baekhyun serius.

"Aku tau ini demi kebaikannya juga."

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi Sehun katakan padanya tentang Baby party kita dia selalu menjadi yang paling semangat. Katakan padanya untuk memberikan kado istimewa." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias.

"Dia mengirimkan pesan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah... Apa katanya." Chanyeol membuka pesan.

"Park Family... Selamat untuk kelahiran anakmu satu bulan lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah... Aku bahagia melihat kalian dari atas podium tadi. Oh iya hari ini aku ingin mengejar kebahagiaan ku... Kau tau selamanya Jong-in adalah segalanya untukku. Jadi kalian taukan... Aku pergi berbahagialah..."

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tubuhnya gemetar.

"Angkat telponya idiot!"

"Sehun dia..."

Sekilas info

Pemilik dari Perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan bernama lengkap Oh Sehun ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal dijalanan besar Sungai Han belum jelas apa motif di belakang ini yang jelas beberapa saksi mata mengatakan bahwa korban berjalan melin-

"Chanyeol..." Raung Baekhyun.

"Sehun kau penipu. Kau bahagia?"

Kita rangkai memori ini untuk diri kita sendiri

Dimana hati kita tak pernah patah

Dan waktu selamanya beku. Selalu

END

Jangan pada marah ye heheh


End file.
